To Tempt The Devil
by amariys
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan, sebuah pertaruhan diajukan. Saat perasaan dan masa depan dipermainkan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menang? AkaKise. Multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:** To Tempt The Devil (1/?)

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 3210kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta.

 **Pairing(s):** Past AkaMido, past AkaMidoTaka, AkaKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** M (To be safe)

 **Warning(s):** Older!Akashi, (Future) Sugardaddy!Akashi, BDSM, S/M relationship, masochist!Kise, violence, dysfunctional-and-unhealthy relationship. More warnings to be added in future chapter(s).

 **Summary:** Berawal dari pertemuan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan, sebuah pertaruhan diajukan. Saat perasaan dan masa depan dipermainkan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menang? AkaKise. Multichapter.

* * *

Ruang Merak di hotel _The Imperial Palace_ Tokyo terlihat sibuk. Kapasitas maksimal ruangan dimanfaatkan untuk menampung ribuan perempuan dan laki-laki dalam balutan busana terbaik mereka yang datang ke sana untuk memenuhi undangan perayaan ulang tahun ke-30 dari Akashi Seijuurou, CEO Akashi Corp., salah satu perusahaan yang memimpin dunia bisnis Jepang saat ini. Karangan bunga yang mengucapkan selamat dari berbagai perusahaan dan orang-orang berpengaruh berjajar menghiasi tangga hingga koridor yang menuju ke ruang dansa.

Interior ruangan sengaja dibuat untuk menjaga nuansa tradisional Jepang yang kental, walaupun tetap ada lampu-lampu gantung mewah dari berlian yang terlihat hampir berkilauan karena refraksi cahaya. Meja-meja _buffet_ ditata di tengah ruangan dengan menu makanan Perancis dan masakan Jepang yang sengaja dipisah ke dalam dua sisi. Meja-meja kecil yang lain menyajikan kudapan _finger foods_ seperti _croissant_ , _fruit pie_ , sushi, dan berbagai jenis kue-kue cokelat. Pelayan dalam balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih berjalan hilir-mudik di antara para tamu, menyediakan gelas-gelas berisi sampanye yang membuat percakapan dapat mengalir dengan lebih lancar.

Di bagian depan ruangan sebuah podium kecil didirikan. Seorang MC berbicara dengan antusias di sana, menyambut setiap tamu yang datang, memastikan untuk menyebut nama-nama mereka yang disediakan tempat duduk khusus di bagian VIP. Nama Akashi Seijuurou disebut tidak hanya sekali—semua diikuti dengan prestasi-prestasi yang pernah diraih oleh si jenius dari keluarga Akashi itu. Lampu sorot berkali-kali berhenti pada sosok berambut merah yang duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran VIP dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Akashi Seijuurou akan memulas senyum tipis demi kesopanan dan mengangguk hormat.

Namun saat lampu sorot berpindah fokus, senyum di wajahnya meluruh lalu ekspresinya berubah dingin seolah garis-garis wajahnya terukir dari batu es. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi, seorang pria berambut hijau yang duduk di sebelahnya mendesah dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terlihatlah sedikit lebih menikmati acara ini, Sei. Lagipula, ayahmu dengan sengaja menyiapkan semuanya hanya untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu."

"Siapa yang sedang kaubohongi, Shintarou? Kita berdua tahu apa arti acara ini sebetulnya. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk pesta ulang tahun."

Midorima Shintarou, dokter spesialis bedah saraf sekaligus teman lama Akashi, menelan satu lagi desahan. Memang, ia pun tahu acara ini hanyalah kamuflase. Sebuah pertemuan bisnis yang diparodikan sebagai sebuah perayaan hanya karena ada kesempatan. Bahkan ayah Akashi sendiri—Akashi Masaomi—yang seharusnya merupakan penyelenggara utama acara ini, tidak hadir di tempat. Beliau terlalu sibuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan kantor cabang mereka di London.

Midorima mengambil gelas di sisinya dan meneguk sampanye yang ada di dalamnya untuk menumpulkan nyeri kepala yang bisa ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah menyukai suasana pesta yang hingar-bingar seperti ini. Satu-satunya alasan Midorima berada di sana sekarang adalah keberadaan Akashi—sang bintang utama. Kalau bukan karena kedekatan mereka, Midorima pasti telah undur diri setelah basa-basi singkat.

"Ayahmu tidak pernah berubah. Beliau masih sering menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Akashi mengulum senyum. Seorang Midorima Shintarou menyindir orang lain bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi dan Akashi selalu merasa terhibur saat ia melihatnya. "Kami memiliki lebih banyak uang dari yang bisa kami habiskan dan hanya ada begitu banyak acara amal yang bisa kami bantu selama satu tahun. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut Ayah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pesta-pesta seperti ini."

Pria berambut hitam di sisi kiri Midorima terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan punggung dengan malas, kepala ditolehkan ke arah Akashi dengan senyum yang terlihat mengejek tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Perkataanmu itu membuatku benar-benar iri, Sei. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa menghamburkan uang seperti keluargamu, kau tahu."

"Kau mau bertukar tempat denganku, Kazunari? Aku tidak akan keberatan mundur dari posisi CEO."

"Hah! Jangan bercanda hal yang mengerikan seperti itu!" Takao Kazunari tergelak tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menautkan jemari di belakang kepalanya—Akashi tidak akan terlalu terkejut kalau Takao akan menaikkan kaki di atas meja jika saja acara ini tidak terlalu formal—memancing lebih banyak tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya. "Kecuali kalau kau berniat membunuhku dan mendorong para pasienku untuk bunuh diri."

"Aku tersinggung, Kazunari," ujar Akashi dengan seringai kecil. "aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati. Lagipula, kau lebih berguna bagiku saat kau hidup. Di mana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan budak sepertimu?"

"Aww, aku tidak tahu kau menganggapku begitu berharga~"

Di tengah-tengah mereka, Midorima menghela napas lelah. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. " _Get a room, you two_."

Takao bertukar pandang dengan Akashi. Alisnya terangkat geli, yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari si rambut merah. Sambil menyengir, Takao membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menelengkan kepala menatap Midorima. Ia menunggu hingga pandangan Midorima bergulir ke arahnya sebelum senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih menggoda, memancing semburat merah samar di kedua pipi pria yang berkacamata.

"Shin-chan, kau benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan saat kau cemburu seperti itu," balas Takao. Ia menurunkan volume suaranya hingga hanya Midorima yang bisa mendengarnya, hanya karena Takao tahu Midorima _benci_ bersikap tidak sopan di hadapan publik seperti ini—suatu kontras dengan Takao, sebetulnya, tapi ia bisa menahan diri jika itu demi Midorima—walaupun tetap saja perkataannya sudah cukup untuk membuat semburat merah di pipi Midorima bertambah gelap dan mata pria itu sedikit membulat. Cengiran di wajah Takao merekah. "Tenang saja, aku dan Sei pasti akan mengajakmu jika kami memutuskan untuk _masuk ke kamar_."

"T-T-Takao! Itu bukan hal yang pantas kaubicarakan di tempat seperti ini!"

"Ah, Shintarou, tolong jangan larang Kazunari soal itu. Lagipula, saat ini hanya percakapan inilah yang bisa menghiburku dari pesta membosankan ini."

"Akashi, kau terlalu memanjakan Takao."

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya memilikimu? Aku tidak terlalu senang saat kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjanjian kita."

Midorima mendorong kursinya mundur secara tiba-tiba. Kalau saja lantai ruangan tidak dilapisi oleh karpet tebal, suara gesekan kayu dengan lantai keramik pasti telah menyapa telinga mereka. Akashi dan Takao memberikan Midorima tatapan bertanya yang hampir identik—lengkap dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi—lalu secara kompak juga mereka menyeringai, karena rona merah di wajah Midorima kini tidak mungkin lagi disembunyikan.

"Aku butuh udara segar." Midorima berkata pendek dan sedikit ketus. Ia tidak menunggu balasan dari Akashi ataupun Takao sebelum berjalan menjauh dari meja mereka, walaupun langkahnya sedikit diperlambat saat panggilan Akashi mencapai telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berpidato, Shin," ujar Akashi walaupun Midorima sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "kuharap kau tidak melewatkannya."

"Hmph," adalah satu-satunya balasan yang Midorima berikan sebelum ia berjalan semakin jauh menuju salah satu meja _buffet_.

Takao mengikuti pergerakan kekasihnya dengan lekat hingga akhirnya kerumunan orang-orang di luar wilayah VIP menelan Midorima dalam lautan warna. Ia menggeleng pelan; bibirnya masih melengkungkan seringai yang menunjukkan kegembiraan. " _Mou_ , Shin-chan terlalu serius menanggapi segala hal. Padahal dulu aku kira usia akan membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks."

"Ah, tapi kurasa itu sisi yang paling menarik dari Shintarou. Setidaknya, hal itu membuat kepuasan yang kita dapatkan saat berhasil membuatnya lepas kendali jauh lebih besar. Dulu aku sering menghitung berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan hingga akhirnya Shintarou _memohon_."

"Sei, itu bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya kauucapkan kepadaku. Untung saja aku telah mengenal kalian berdua dengan sangat baik hingga aku tidak perlu merasa cemburu," Takao terkekeh. "Omong-omong, kau masih belum menemukan pengganti Shin-chan hingga sekarang?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangan, jemarinya menelusuri bibir gelas tinggi berisi sampanye miliknya, matanya terpejam demi menangkap melodi samar yang dihasilkan dari getaran kristal gelas itu. Satu putaran penuh, lalu jemari Akashi bergerak turun hingga ia dapat menggenggam tangkai gelas. Perlahan ia membawa gelas itu mendekat, pandangannya terfokus pada cairan yang seolah berkilau di dalam wadah itu.

"Tidak semua orang dapat memenuhi keinginanku, Kazunari. Tentu kau bisa mengerti."

"Aku yakin bukan karena tidak ada yang mencoba," senyum di wajah Takao berubah sedikit getir. "Kau sudah memiliki segala hal yang mungkin ada di dunia. Apalagi yang kauinginkan, Sei?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal: mainan yang tidak akan pernah rusak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya."

"Itu permintaan yang hampir mustahil untukmu," Takao mendengus pelan. "tapi, yah, siapa tahu. Mungkin di pesta ini kau akhirnya akan mendapatkan keinginanmu."

Akashi mengulum senyum. "Semoga saja begitu."

* * *

Saat MC memanggil Akashi naik ke atas podium, ia melakukannya hanya karena kewajiban. Sejujurnya, Akashi sudah bosan berbicara di depan orang banyak—ia sudah seringkali melakukan itu di pekerjaannya—namun ia tahu menolak kesempatan ini sekarang hanya akan menyinggung sebagian besar tamu yang hadir (walau sebetulnya Akashi tidak membutuhkan mereka sebesar mereka membutuhkannya), hingga ia hanya memasang senyum saat mengambil tempat.

Hening dengan segera hadir di ruangan. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepada Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi membalas tiap-tiap pandangan yang mampu menatapnya langsung. Sudut bibir Akashi berkedut naik saat sebagian besar orang dengan segera menurunkan pandangan saat bertemu iris merahnya—kecuali Takao yang justru memberikannya kedipan nakal.

Akashi sedikit mengangkat wajah, mengizinkan pandangannya menyapu ruangan sekali lagi. Ia bisa melihat Midorima berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang, si rambut hijau mudah ditemukan karena tinggi badannya. Sorot mata Akashi sedikit melembut sebelum pandangannya kembali bergulir, kali ini memindai wajah-wajah familier rekan-rekan bisnisnya—dan saat itulah Akashi menemukan _nya_.

Akashi baru saja membuka pidatonya saat pandangannya bersirobok dengan sepasang emas yang seolah telah menantinya. Kontak mata yang awalnya terjadi secara tidak sengaja sudah cukup untuk membuat rasa ingin tahu Akashi muncul. Ia memfokuskan perhatian pada pemilik iris emas itu, menangkap sosok seorang pemuda dengan helaian rambut pirang yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya dalam balutan setelan jas putih yang membuatnya cukup mencolok di antara tamu-tamu lain.

Pidato Akashi sama sekali tidak berjeda bahkan saat bibir tipis si pemuda pirang melengkung membentuk senyum yang sedikit mengejek. Gelas sampanye yang ada di tangan si pemuda terangkat ke arah Akashi seolah untuk memberikannya penghormatan. Akashi berkedip. Sedetik kemudian si pirang telah berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebuah undangan sekaligus tantangan. Menarik. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang berani menantang Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, waktu yang ia habiskan untuk pidato—yang sebetulnya sudah relatif singkat—terasa begitu panjang. Akashi merasa tidak sabar, suatu hal yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi semenjak ia menginjak pertengahan duapuluhan, terutama saat kepala pirang targetnya telah menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup rapat. Akashi mengambil jeda dalam pidatonya untuk menarik napas dalam, mengontrol dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mengikuti si pemuda pirang saat itu juga, lalu menyelesaikan pidato tanpa memperpendek apapun.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah mengiringi langkah Akashi saat turun dari podium, tapi saat ini pikiran Akashi sudah tidak berada dalam ruang pesta. Ia bahkan tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Takao dan hanya menanggapi beberapa tamu yang menyapanya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat. Langkah-langkah pasti Akashi membawanya ke depan pintu, dua orang pelayan dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuknya saat ia mendekat, dan tak lama kemudian hingar-bingar pesta pun terputus bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang menutup.

Akashi tidak punya waktu menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana koridor yang hampir sunyi, karena tepat di hadapannya, si pemuda pirang telah menunggu masih dengan seulas senyum yang membuat jemari Akashi gatal untuk mengoyaknya. Tentu saja, Akashi menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral, memastikan pikirannya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk merusak pemuda cantik yang ada di hadapannya tidak terlihat jelas, bahkan saat ia mengambil langkah maju mendekati targetnya.

"Kau tahu, tidak seharusnya bintang utama meninggalkan pesta yang diselenggarakan untuknya. Bayangkan apa yang tengah orang-orang bicarakan di balik pintu itu sekarang."

Suara si pemuda pirang melengkapi gambaran dirinya dengan sempurna: ringan dengan suatu keceriaan implisit yang terdengar plastik. Gestur tubuh si pemuda terlihat santai, dengan punggung yang disandarkan ke dinding, kaki yang menyilang di pergelangan dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di dada. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan sehingga ia dapat menatap Akashi dari balik helaian poni pirangnya. Bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum yang sedikit merekah, sesekali lidahnya terlihat menyapu di atas daging kembar merah itu.

Suatu perwujudan seduksi yang sempurna. Akashi memicingkan mata saat hasrat mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini terlihat sempurna—secara fisik—dan ia memahami dengan baik cara untuk memanfaatkan kelebihan fisiknya demi mencapai keinginannya. Akashi betul-betul ingin membuatnya menangis sekarang.

"Aku hanya menerima undangan yang jauh lebih menarik. Kurasa aku tidak bisa disalahkan saat yang memanggilku seorang siren sepertimu."

"Oh? Ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuurou jauh lebih dermawan dengan kata-katanya dari apa yang orang-orang bilang. Aku tersanjung dengan pujian Anda."

"Siapa namamu?" Akashi kembali melangkah maju, walaupun ia memastikan ada cukup jarak di antara mereka hingga ia tidak perlu mendongak menatap si pemuda.

"Ryouta, Kise Ryouta."

Satu alis merah menyentuh garis rambut Akashi. "Aku tidak tahu keluarga Kise punya anak laki-laki."

"Yah, tidak terlalu aneh. Ayah memang tidak terlalu suka membicarakan tentangku."

Kise berusaha untuk tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, tapi yang terlihat di mata Akashi adalah sebuah ringisan dan pantulan kesedihan di dalam mata Kise sebelum ia dapat menyembunyikannya. Akashi melihat itu semua, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Kise Ryouta," ia mengulang nama itu, seolah untuk menguji cara tiap silabel terbentuk dan memutuskan ia cukup menyukainya. "Ryouta, kalau begitu. Lalu? Untuk apa kau sengaja memanggilku ke sini? Kuharap aku tidak membuang waktuku dengan memutuskan untuk mengejarmu."

"Oh, tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Anda, Akashi-sama. Sebetulnya, aku punya proposal untuk Anda."

"Proposal," kali ini, nada suara Akashi terdengar bosan. "sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik membicarakan bisnis. Apalagi dengan bocah yang masih berusaha mengenal dunia sepertimu. Nampaknya aku telah salah menilaimu, Kise Ryouta. Mungkin kau bukan seorang siren. Mungkin sebetulnya kau hanyalah lintah yang sama sekali tidak berharga."

Akashi menatap Kise dingin, menangkap cara kedua mata si pemuda membulat dan ekspresi terluka yang terbentuk di wajahnya—dan saat itu darah Akashi terasa mengalir lebih deras karena hasrat yang meningkat. Kise Ryouta memiliki wajah terluka yang _sangat manis_ —tapi ia tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi sebelum berbalik. Akashi harus mengakui ia sedikit kecewa. Awalnya ia kira Kise akan memberikannya tantangan baru, suatu perubahan yang Akashi butuhkan untuk membuat hidupnya kembali menarik, tapi rupanya ia keliru. Ia tidak membutuhkan mainan yang hanya akan menurutinya karena iming-iming hadiah; Akashi menginginkan seseorang yang mampu menyeimbanginya karena mereka memang mendambakan sensasi yang akan ia berikan.

"T-Tunggu!"

Seruan panik Kise tertangkap oleh telinga Akashi, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah Kise yang berusaha menyusulnya, kemudian tubuh Akashi sedikit terlonjak ke belakang saat tangan Kise menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menarik pelan.

Tubuh Akashi bergerak secara refleks setelahnya. Dalam beberapa gerakan cepat ia telah melepaskan genggaman Kise di pergelangannya, berbalik untuk menghadap si pirang, kakinya bergerak cepat menendang kaki Kise hingga pijakannya goyah, lalu dengan menggunakan momentum gravitasi ia telah membanting tubuh Kise ke atas karpet koridor, membuat napas Kise terlepas dalam embusan cepat yang menyakitkan.

Akashi berlutut di sisi tubuh Kise. Pandangannya yang sama sekali tidak melembut melekat pada kedua mata Kise yang masih membulat. Tanpa senyum di garis bibirnya, Akashi mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Kise, sedikit menikmati saat tubuh di bawahnya gemetar pelan tiap kali napas Akashi jatuh mengenai kulit putih yang seolah memohon untuk dinodai, lantas berbisik dalam nada rendah yang berbahaya:

"Akan kuberikan kau tiga peraturan, Bocah. Pertama, jangan pernah meninggikan suaramu kepadaku. Kedua, jangan menyentuhku selain saat aku mengizinkannya dan ketiga, jangan pernah memandangku dari tempat yang lebih tinggi." Akashi menarik diri saat jakun Kise bergerak untuk menelan ludah. Sorot ketakutan dan keraguan yang memenuhi pandangan Kise membuatnya terlihat begitu muda, mengoyak topeng kedewasaan yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Melihat itu, Akashi bertanya sejauh mana ia bisa membuat Kise Ryouta kehilangan akalnya, hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura, hingga yang akan Akashi dapatkan hanyalah sosok dirinya yang begitu murni.

Akashi melepaskan napas perlahan-lahan, karena pemikirannya saat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diteruskan, walaupun ia tidak sanggup menahan godaan untuk meletakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Kise, menghirup aroma parfum yang dikenakan olehnya dan aroma alami Kise yang samar tercium di balik itu. Kise menarik napas dalam, Akashi merasakan tubuh si pemuda yang menegang lalu berusaha menggeliat menjauh dan ia menggigit kulit di bawahnya sebagai peringatan.

Tubuh Kise berhenti bergerak sepenuhnya saat rasa sakit samar gigitan Akashi sampai ke otaknya. Ia mengeluarkan suara yang seperti rintihan, dadanya bergerak naik-turun tidak beraturan dengan tiap embusan napas pendek dan cepat yang ia keluarkan. Akashi melepaskan gigitannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat memar merah di tempat ia menekankan giginya. Ia menjilat area itu, separuh karena ingin menggoda Kise lebih jauh dan separuh karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan mencicipi si pirang, sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.

Akashi bangkit berdiri dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, sementara Kise masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit lebih tulus melihat semburat merah gelap yang kini hadir menghiasi wajah Kise ataupun kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca saat menatap Akashi. Bibir merah Kise sedikit terbuka dan bagian bawahnya bergetar seolah untuk menahan tangis; Akashi harus mengingatkan diri bahwa koridor hotel bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melumat setiap inci pemuda pirang itu.

Secara impulsif Akashi membungkuk, hanya cukup hingga ia dapat mengelus puncak kepala Kise dengan lembut. Kise Ryouta menatapnya dengan ketakutan yang berperang dengan pengharapan dan saat itu Akashi membuat keputusan.

"Pesta berakhir tepat tengah malam. Setelahnya, datanglah ke _presidential suite_ , bilang kepada penjaga kalau krisan merah yang memanggilmu. Akan kupertimbangkan _proposal_ mu di sana."

* * *

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Sei~" Takao menyambut riang saat Akashi kembali mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Midorima. Ia sedikit mendongak dari piring makanannya untuk memberikan Akashi perhatian penuh. Ada senyum licik yang terbias di wajahnya. "Apa kau menemukan mainan baru di luar sana? Aku dan Shin-chan cukup terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba berjalan keluar ruangan."

"Aku menemukan mainan potensial, tapi bahkan aku pun belum tahu apakah ia akan setuju bermain denganku atau tidak. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mundur setelah mendengar persyaratan dariku."

"Kurasa kemungkinan itu kecil. Kau dan… hobimu cukup terkenal. Jika dia berani memanggil perhatianmu, seharusnya dia telah memahami konsekuensinya."

"Shin, kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku ini benar-benar mengerikan."

"Bukan _seolah_ , memang kenyataannya seperti itu," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jadi? Siapa nama calon korbanmu sekarang?"

"Kise Ryouta," jawab Akashi dengan sepenuhnya mengabaikan ejekan Midorima. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tahu tentang keluarga Kise, tapi aku tidak ingat ada yang bernama Ryouta di sana," Midorima sedikit merengutkan alis. Ia memang mengenal nama Kise, sebuah keluarga yang memiliki usaha di dunia _entertainment_ yang juga rekan bisnis perusahaan Akashi. Midorima dan Akashi sudah pernah bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Kise beberapa kali, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama Kise Ryouta—yang justru membuat Midorima semakin curiga. "Kau yakin dia tidak berusaha untuk memanfaatkanmu, Akashi?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Yah, dia memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang proposal, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga dapat dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain."

"Hmph, tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati."

" _Mou_ , Shin-chan, kau terlalu khawatir!" Takao terkekeh. "Bukankah justru menarik kalau Kise Ryouta ini bisa memanfaatkan Sei? Setidaknya, itu akan membuktikan bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak selamanya benar. Aku justru sangat ingin melihat itu."

"Takao, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu tepat di depan Akashi."

"Pfftt, Sei tidak akan keberatan. Betul, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Justru karena Kazunari selalu berkata jujur seperti itu aku jadi menyukainya. Sebetulnya, perkataan Kazunari memberikanku ide yang bagus."

"Hmm? Apa idemu, Sei?"

"Aku ingin kita membuat taruhan. Premisnya sederhana: apakah Kise Ryouta dapat memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, atau dia akan terlebih dahulu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari permainan."

"Dan apa hadiah untuk pemenangnya?"

"Apa pun yang mereka inginkan," Akashi perlahan tersenyum, "Tujuan utama taruhan ini hanya untuk membuat keadaan semakin menarik. Lagipula, uang tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita."

"Hahahaha, aku setuju! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Shin-chan akan ikut dalam taruhan itu! _Nee,_ Shin-chan?"

"Bertaruh dengan Akashi itu konyol," rengutan di antara alis Midorima semakin dalam, tapi kemudian ia mengesah berat. "tapi baiklah. Aku setuju. Setidaknya, dengan ini rutinitas yang terlalu monoton akan menjadi sedikit berbeda."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Takao berseru riang. Ia mengangkat gelas sampanye-nya tinggi ke arah Midorima dan Takao. "Semoga pertaruhan ini akan menjadi menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

 **End of Part 01**

* * *

 **A/N:** Menerbitkan cerita seperti ini sehari setelah lebaran mungkin terhitung sebagai penambahan dosa, tapi saya harap para pembaca tetap dapat menikmatinya. Cerita ini adalah multichapter AkaKise pertama saya – yang berarti cerita ini mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga selesai saya tulis. Update akan bersifat sporadik – seperti biasa – namun saya akan mengusahakan untuk tidak mengulur waktu penerbitan chapter berikutnya hingga lebih dari satu bulan.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, dan semoga Anda berkenan meninggalkan jejak. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul:** To Tempt The Devil (2/?)

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta.

 **Pairing(s):** Past AkaMido, past AkaMidoTaka, AkaKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** M (To be safe)

 **Warning(s):** Older!Akashi, (Future) Sugardaddy!Akashi, BDSM, S/M relationship, masochist!Kise, violence, dysfunctional-and-unhealthy relationship. More warnings to be added in future chapter(s).

 **Summary:** Berawal dari pertemuan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan, sebuah pertaruhan diajukan. Saat perasaan dan masa depan dipermainkan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menang? AkaKise. Multichapter.

 **A/N:** Saya mohon maaf karena saya belum sempat membalas review secara personal, tapi saya sungguh senang membaca tiap review yang datang. Terutama tentang Takao. _I love that little bastard, so the fact you people love him too really means a lot for me_. Lalu, saya bisa _memastikan_ cerita ini  tidak akan menjadi seperti _Fifty Shades of Grey_. _I'm planning to add more plots here. Inspirasi cerita ini justru datang dari a fabulous Hannibal fanfic called **Blackbird** by **Emungere** on AO3_. _I just hope I can write a story as good as that one_.

Sebagai tambahan, segala aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Kise dan Akashi di sini semuanya _consensual_ , yang berarti sesuai dengan keinginan kedua belah pihak, jadi Akashi tidak akan menyiksa Kise. Setidaknya, tidak melebihi batas kemampuan si pirang.

Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

Kise terkesan. Sungguh.

Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam kamar sekelas _presidential suite_ di hotel mahal seperti ini dan fasilitas yang disediakan memang benar-benar tidak mengecewakan. Mulai dari meja penjaga yang terletak tepat di depan pintu elevator khusus yang membawa Kise langsung ke lantai _presidential suite_ (di mana Kise hanya diizinkan lewat setelah mengatakan krisan merah yang memanggilnya – seperti yang Akashi perintahkan sebelumnya), hingga ke ruang duduk yang pertama kali menyambutnya saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dinding di hadapan Kise sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca. Di belakangnya, terdapat kolam renang yang seolah tidak berbatas dengan pemandangan seluruh kota Tokyo yang terbentang luas. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat begitu berkilauan di malam hari seperti ini, mengalahkan pijar bintang-bintang di langit hitam. Kise menghabiskan beberapa menit hanya dengan berdiri di depan dinding kaca. Satu tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang bahkan terasa hangat karena pengatur suhu di dalam ruangan yang selalu dinyalakan.

Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil menarik diri dari pemandangan mengagumkan yang ada di hadapannya, Kise berjalan tanpa arah. Jemarinya menyusuri permukaan-permukaan furnitur seperti sofa-sofa yang terlapisi beludru, meja bar panjang dari keramik mengkilap, hingga ke vas bunga yang terbuat dari kristal. Kedua kaki Kise lantas membawanya menuju ke kamar tidur utama dan sekali lagi ia harus berhenti di depan pintu hanya untuk menangkap segala kemewahan yang kini tersedia di hadapannya.

Sama seperti sebagian besar dinding di _presidential suite_ ini, sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan adalah dinding kaca yang terlihat gelap. Kise menduga warna kaca dapat diubah melalui pengatur otomatis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di televisi. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang dalam ukuran _king size_ yang dilapisi seprai berwarna hitam yang terlihat mahal (seperti segala sesuatu yang ada di ruangan ini). Ada gunungan bantal yang terlapisi kain berwarna senada dan gundukan di bawah selimut membuat Kise tahu tersedia pula guling untuk mereka.

Suhu kamar terasa hangat, seperti untuk mengimbangi udara dingin di luar sana, membangun suatu lingkungan yang begitu nyaman. Kise melangkah perlahan menuju kasur, tangannya mengusap permukaan seprai, lalu ia tersenyum samar saat menyadari seprai itu memang terbuat dari sutra seperti yang sudah ia duga. Tanpa bisa menahan diri Kise menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas kasur dalam posisi telungkup.

Seketika aroma parfum hotel yang khas menyerang rongga hidungnya. Kise memejamkan mata seraya menghirup napas dengan lebih dalam. Empuknya kasur membuat Kise merasakan kelelahan yang merayapi tubuhnya dengan lebih jelas. Matanya terpejam begitu saja dan detik berikutnya kesadarannya telah menghilang.

* * *

Saat Kise terbangun, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membenamkan wajah ke dalam seprai lagi, seolah untuk menolak panggilan realita yang membuat koherensinya perlahan tertarik ke permukaan. Ia berguling hingga sekarang punggungnya menyentuh kasur. Matanya masih terpejam dengan keras kepala. Jam biologis Kise mengatakan ini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk kembali menghadapi dunia, tapi ada suatu perasaan ganjil yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur, entah mengapa.

Ia baru saja akan mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan memaksakan diri untuk kembali tidur saat suara seseorang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Suara yang dingin dan tenang, namun tetap diiringi dengan sedikit rasa geli di dalamnya. Suara yang mengusir kantuk dari tubuh Kise dengan segera dan membuatnya terbeliak.

"Ah, masih hidup rupanya. Aku kira kau mati kehabisan napas dan aku baru saja memikirkan cara untuk membuang mayatmu setelah ini."

Suara itu. Akashi Seijuurou. Demi mendengarnya, Kise bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan terlalu cepat ia sampai merasa limbung. Pandangannya mencari-cari sosok si rambut merah hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata Kise yang masih membulat menemukan Akashi tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan. Satu sloki minuman yang Kise duga sebagai scotch ada di tangannya, sementara bola mata sewarna darah miliknya mengamati Kise dengan begitu lekat. Tiba-tiba Kise merasa menggigil walaupun suhu ruangan tetap dijaga hangat.

"Ah, a-aku—maksudku, saya—minta maaf. Saya, erm, tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak lancang." Kise tergagap. Dalam hati ia meringis mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Tidak bermaksud untuk lancang? _Yeah, right,_ karena masuk ke dalam kamar tidur seseorang tanpa izin dan bahkan tertidur di atas kasurnya adalah tindakan yang sangat sopan.

Untungnya, suasana hati Akashi nampaknya sedang baik. Permintaan maaf Kise justru membuatnya mengulum seringai yang membuat Kise paham mengapa ada begitu banyak orang yang rela menyerahkan diri mereka kepada si rambut merah. Akashi mengambil waktu sebelum merespon, seolah ia ingin membuat Kise lebih tidak nyaman lagi, hingga akhirnya ia menghabiskan scotch di tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ujarnya ringan seraya meletakkan sloki ke atas meja di hadapannya. "Malam memang telah larut. Aku paham mengapa bocah kecil sepertimu membutuhkan tidur."

Sudut mata Kise berkedut. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia menggertakkan giginya, tapi kemudian garis-garis wajahnya melunak dan ia hanya sedikit memalingkan wajah saat berkata, "Aku bukan bocah."

"Berapa usiamu? Dan jangan berbohong kepadaku."

"Dua puluh satu."

"Ryouta," nada suara Akashi – jika memungkinkan – menjadi semakin dingin saat menyebutkan nama Kise, membuat wajah si pirang pias seketika. "Sudah kubilang jangan berbohong kepadaku. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perintah."

Kise meneguk ludah. Pandangannya diturunkan ke arah tangannya yang meremas seprai sutra dengan begitu erat. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya meninggalkan rasa pahit yang memuakkan di lidah, "Delapan belas tahun."

"Delapan belas," ulang Akashi dengan sedikit mengejek. "kau bahkan baru mencicipi usia legal sebagai seorang dewasa. Di mataku, kau tidak jauh beda dari balita yang baru tertatih-tatih berjalan."

"Apa itu menjadi masalah bagi Anda, Akashi-sama?" Kise bertanya dengan sedikit sengit. Serangan terhadap harga dirinya yang Akashi lancarkan membuat Kise sedikit melupakan ketakutannya terhadap si rambut merah. Ia mendelik, memastikan untuk menangkap pandangan Akashi saat melanjutkan, "Bukankah biasanya semakin muda pasanganmu justru akan semakin baik? Saya dengar anak-anak muda justru lebih memuaskan."

"Beritahu aku, Ryouta, proposal seperti apa yang akan kauajukan kepadaku?" Akashi bertanya alih-alih merespon perkataan Kise. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa, meletakkan siku di lengan sofa lantas menopang pipinya di tangan. Hanya ada ketenangan yang terpantulkan dari dalam manik merahnya, seolah Akashi saat ini memiliki kesabaran yang tidak terbatas.

"Eh?" Pertanyaan tidak terduga itu membuat Kise sedikit tergagap. Kekesalan yang sebelumnya telah ia kumpulkan menguap begitu saja sementara suatu rasa gugup kembali menguasainya. Kise menggigit bibir, suatu kebiasaan kecil yang selalu ia lakukan saat tidak yakin dalam menghadapi situasi, dan kali ini ia harus melawan dorongan untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari Akashi. Jawaban yang ia berikan berikutnya hadir dalam bentuk bisikan yang agak lirih:

"Aku ingin… bukan, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ingin diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Kise dan untuk itu, aku membutuhkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi untuk menyokongku. Kondisi perusahaan keluargaku saat ini sedang… tidak begitu baik dan aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Ayah kalau aku mampu memegang tanggung jawab menyelamatkan perusahaan."

"Aku sudah dengar tentang masalah utang yang melilit perusahaan kalian. Jumlah yang sampai ke telingaku tidak sedikit. Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kauberikan sebagai balasan bantuan yang mungkin akan aku keluarkan?"

Kali ini, Kise harus menarik napas dalam untuk membulatkan tekad. "Aku akan memberikan diriku, Akashi-sama. Aku, erm, punya teman yang memiliki jaringan dan kemampuan hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan dia bilang kalau kau… sedang mencari, ah, mainan baru. M-mungkin permintaanku ini terlalu berlebihan, karena seperti yang kau bilang, aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia, tapi…" Kise menelan segala keraguan dan mengangkat wajah lebih tinggi untuk menatap Akashi. Manik cokelat madunya sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar. "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan."

Jeda hadir di antara mereka. Waktu seolah membeku di bawah tatapan dingin Akashi dan untuk beberapa saat Kise bahkan lupa untuk bernapas. Hanya saat Akashi memejamkan mata sesaatlah udara berlarian memenuhi paru-parunya sekali lagi dan sensasi yang ia rasakan membuat Kise sedikit pusing. Tetap saja ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok penguasa di hadapannya. Ia telah membuka semua kartunya. Sekarang, yang bisa Kise lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menerima keputusan yang akan diberikan oleh Akashi.

"Pertama-tama, hentikan bahasa formalmu itu," suara Akashi memecah keheningan dan membebaskan Kise dari keadaan lumpuhnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi, kali ini Kise dapat melihat sedikit pantulan kehangatan di dalam bola mata Akashi – yang entah mengapa justru membuat wajah Kise terasa panas. "Kau boleh bicara seperti biasa saat bersamaku dan jangan pernah memanggilku Akashi-sama lagi."

Kise menggigit bibir untuk menahan protes yang hendak termuntahkan, lantas mengangguk tegas. Penerimaannya membuat rasa puas bermain bersama kehangatan di mata Akashi. Tiba-tiba Kise merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Ada suatu insting yang menyala di dalam otaknya. Insting yang seolah berperang dengan keinginan untuk membuat Akashi senang.

"Kedua, harus kuakui tawaranmu itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku memang menginginkan mainan baru. Walaupun, aku harap kau paham apa yang akan terjadi bila kita betul-betul membuat kesepakatan ini. Apa kau tahu mengapa tidak pernah ada orang yang bertahan lama membentuk suatu hubungan denganku, Ryouta?"

"Kalau maksud Anda adalah tentang hobi Anda… ya, aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuperjelas. Beberapa orang menyebutku sadis dan aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ya, aku memang terangsang dengan aktivitas-aktivitas seksual yang sedikit tidak biasa. Ya, aku mendapatkan suatu kepuasan lebih saat melihat pasanganku menangis atau saat mereka memohonku untuk mendapatkan orgasme mereka. Ya, aku memiliki hasrat untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan lebih dengan mengunci pergerakan pasanganku saat berhubungan seks dan, terkadang, aku bahkan senang membuat pasanganku terluka,"

Akashi beranjak bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan Kise tidak dapat menahan cara tubuhnya gemetar. Segala penjelasan yang keluar dengan begitu tenang dari bibir Akashi membuat suatu desiran aneh seolah berkumpul di perut bagian bawahnya. Desiran yang seperti kepak sayap ribuan kupu-kupu yang terperangkap. Keringat meretas di kening Kise, namun bibirnya terasa kering dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan napasnya menjadi lebih berat dan dalam.

Langkah-langkah pasti Akashi tidak meninggalkan bunyi di atas karpet tebal. Ia tidak berhenti hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kise. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menangkup dagu si pirang dan mendorong pelan hingga ia dapat melihat jelas cara pupil Kise berdilatasi memakan iris emasnya. Bibir Akashi berkedut membentuk lengkung menyerupai senyum.

"Tapi aku bukannya tidak memiliki hati, Ryouta," lanjutnya hampir dalam dengkuran. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas bergerak untuk mengusap puncak kepala Kise dan saat suara rengekan pelan yang seolah keluar tanpa sadar dari bibir Kise sampai ke telinganya, Akashi tahu ia sudah tidak akan bisa melepaskan mangsa di hadapannya ini. "Setidaknya, aku selalu menjaga pasanganku dengan sangat baik. Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ataupun menginginkan apapun lagi. Aku akan memanjakanmu hingga orang-orang lain akan memandangmu penuh rasa cemburu. Dan jika kau bersedia jatuh dalam sensasi tanpa memedulikan logika, aku berjanji kau akan merasa begitu _hidup_."

Kise menarik napas tajam. Ia tidak bisa menahan rintihan saat tangan Akashi tiba-tiba mencengkeram rambutnya dengan begitu erat dan menarik keras hingga Kise harus mendongak untuk meringankan nyeri yang menjalar langsung ke otaknya. Air mata berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam erat, hanya untuk disapu dengan begitu lembut oleh jemari Akashi – suatu kontradiksi.

Kemudian jemari itu bergerak turun, mengusap pipi halus Kise, terus hingga sampai ke bibirnya. Ibu jari Akashi menyusuri daging merah tersebut, membuat napas Kise semakin tersengal, sebelum akhirnya ia tidak dapat menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk mengganti jarinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua mata Kise dengan segera terbuka saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembap menyentuh bibirnya, tapi pandangannya didominasi oleh merah darah. Kise tidak dapat melihat jelas. Ia membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ada yang menyelusup masuk – yang kemudian Kise sadari adalah lidah Akashi – dan meraba langit-langit mulutnya. Sengatan hasrat mengalir dalam tubuh Kise seperti listrik; Kise cukup yakin ia tidak pernah ereksi secepat itu sebelumnya.

Akashi mengambil waktunya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Kise, walaupun ia dapat merasakan si pirang yang mulai meronta akibat minimnya asupan oksigen. Saat akhirnya ia menarik diri, Akashi hanya dapat menyeringai puas. Terutama saat ia melihat mata Kise yang kehilangan fokusnya. Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melepaskan si pirang sepenuhnya dan melangkah mundur, membuat Kise hanya dapat mengerjap saat kehangatan tubuh Akashi tiba-tiba menghilang. Mengabaikan hal itu, Akashi hanya berjalan ke arah _walk-in closet_ yang ada di dalam ruangan seraya bertanya,

"Jadi, kau masih ingin membuat kesepakatan itu denganku?"

Masih sedikit pusing, Kise hanya dapat terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, bahkan tanpa meminta izin dari otaknya – yang memang nampaknya masih tidak dapat bekerja – mulutnya telah menyuarakan jawaban, "Ya."

"Bagus sekali," Akashi tersenyum puas. Saat ia berjalan keluar dari lemari pakaian, ia telah membawa sebuah dasi hitam di tangan.

Kise menatap sehelai kain itu dengan pandangan curiga. "Untuk apa dasi itu?"

Pertanyaannya hanya membuat seringai di wajah Akashi merekah. Si rambut merah kembali melangkah mendekati si pirang. "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan kepadamu makna sebetulnya dari kesepakatan kita. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kan?" Wajah Kise dengan segera merona saat ia sadar Akashi telah melihat ereksinya, namun pria yang lebih tua itu hanya melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan kita hanya akan memulai dari hal yang sederhana. _Blindfold_. Tentu kau cukup familier dengan hal itu."

Dengan sedikit enggan, Kise mengangguk. Ia memang bukan anak polos, dan ia juga telah mencaritahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang BDSM semenjak rencana mendekati Akashi Seijuurou terbentuk di dalam otaknya, tapi membaca teori dan melakukan praktik adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Akashi mengulang dengan lebih lembut. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kise, menggenggam kedua tangan Kise yang terkepal erat dan sedikit bergetar. Lengkung bibir Akashi kali ini membentuk senyum tulus. Hanya ada kesungguhan dalam nada suaranya saat ia berkata, "Sesungguhnya, kau adalah pemegang kekuasaan di sini, Ryouta. Aku hanya dapat bertindak sesuai dengan keinginan dan persetujuan darimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang melebihi keinginanmu. Jika ternyata kau memang merasa tidak dapat menerima hal ini, kau selalu bisa menggunakan satu kata yang akan membuatku berhenti—sebuah _safeword_."

" _Safeword_?"

"Ya. Satu kata yang memiliki kekuatan absolut di dalam hubungan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan boleh melanggar _safeword_ itu dan saat kau menggunakannya, aku akan membuat bagian kesepatanku terhapus. Tentu, bagian kesepakatanmu akan tetap berlaku. Aku akan memberikan bantuan penuh hingga perusahaan Kise kembali berdiri tegak, tapi setelahnya, kita tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

Kise mencerna penjelasan Akashi sekali lagi. Itu bukan pilihan yang terlalu buruk baginya. Selama ia masih mendapat sokongan dari keluarga Akashi untuk membebaskan beban utang perusahaan keluarganya, itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan terlalu merindukan hubungannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Perlahan, Kise mengangguk.

"Lalu… apa _safeword_ -ku?"

"Kau yang akan menentukan, karena ini adalah hak milikmu. Usahakan mengambil _safeword_ yang sederhana hingga mudah kau ingat, tapi tidak terlalu umum hingga kau akan mengatakannya secara tidak sengaja. Jangan menggunakan kata seperti _berhenti_ , karena hal itu tidak akan ada artinya."

"Kalau begitu… _red moon_."

" _Red moon_ – bulan merah," Akashi tersenyum seperti kucing yang mendapatkan burung kenari. "Pilihan yang bagus." Ia bangkit berdiri lantas memberikan ciuman di kening Kise. "Ingat, kau dapat menggunakan kata itu kapan pun kau merasa tidak mampu menerima perlakuanku."

Kise meneguk ludah lagi. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, sekali lagi, kau setuju untuk meneruskan kesepakatan kita?" Akashi bertanya seraya menatap Kise dengan lekat, menunjukkan keseriusannya serta beban nyata dalam pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tentu, jika hanya menuruti hasratnya saja, maka Akashi akan dengan segera mengklaim Kise Ryouta sebagai miliknya tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi, namun ia memiliki etika dan prinsip yang lebih baik dari itu. Bila mereka akan membuat kesepakatan, maka mereka akan melakukannya dengan tepat, tanpa ada pihak yang dirugikan. Lagipula, untuk kali ini Akashi dapat merasakan suatu keinginan yang tulus untuk memanjakan Kise dan, karena itu pula, ia ingin Kise bekerjasama sepenuhnya dan secara sadar dalam hubungan mereka nanti.

Di bawah tatapan langsung Akashi, Kise dapat merasakan panas kembali menjalar ke wajahnya. Namun untuk menghindari pandangan dari sepasang mata sewarna darah itu adalah mustahil, dan seiring bertambahnya detik-detik yang terlewatkan dalam senyap di antara mereka, perlahan Kise dapat merasakan degup jantungnya kembali normal. Ketakutan serta rasa gugup yang sedari tadi menguasainya perlahan meluruh. Ada sesuatu di balik cara Akashi yang menanti jawaban darinya dengan begitu sabar yang membuatnya perlahan yakin pria itu akan selalu memegang kata-katanya; bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Kise melebihi batas toleransinya.

Sebentuk senyum mulai terbias di wajah Kise. Ia tahu semburat merah masih menggelapi wajahnya, tapi jawaban yang ia berikan terdengar benar-benar tulus, "Ya, aku setuju, Akashi…cchi."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Kise dalam nada pelan, seolah ia malu untuk benar-benar mengatakannya. Ia mengusap kepala Kise sekali lagi seolah untuk memberitahu si pirang ia tidak keberatan dengan panggilan baru yang diberikan kepadanya. Lalu saat tubuh Kise mulai rileks, Akashi mendengkur puas:

" _Let's get started then_."

* * *

Keringat dingin membuat tubuh Kise gemetar pelan saat punggungnya sekali lagi menyentuh kasur. Napasnya keluar dalam helaan-helaan gugup. Tangannya tidak bisa menemukan pegangan pasti di atas seprai yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu licin, sehingga seperti membelai kulitnya. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat tertidur di sana, tapi saat pandangannya direnggut oleh sehelai kain yang tidak berdosa, tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan semua hal dengan jauh lebih jelas.

Seperti saat ia mendengar suara gesekan kain dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Akashi yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Kise berusaha untuk menolehkan wajah ke arah sumber suara, berharap ia akan dapat menemukan warna merah merembes masuk ke dalam dunianya yang begitu pekat, namun sia-sia. Ikatan kain di belakang kepalanya begitu erat sehingga tidak ada setitik pun celah bagi cahaya untuk menerobos masuk.

"Hush," Akashi berbisik pelan tepat di sebelah telinganya, membuat Kise sedikit terlonjak karena rasa kaget. Kemudian jemarinya melesak di antara helaian pirang, mengelus secara ritmis seperti untuk menenangkan. "Kau gemetar, Ryouta. Jangan terlalu takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi—" Kise menggigit bibir, menghentikan perkataannya. Ia yakin semburat merah telah kembali hadir di wajahnya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku… merasa aneh, Akashicchi." Akhirnya Kise berkata. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh. Seolah seluruh indera yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka secara simultan. Ujung-ujung sarafnya menjadi hipersensitif terhadap apapun saat penglihatannya tidak berfungsi. Bahkan tekstur kemeja dan celana pesta yang membalut tubuhnya menghasilkan sensasi yang sedikit membingungkan saat bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat membuat Akashi senang di saat sekarang saja ia sudah dibanjiri oleh begitu banyak rasa?

"Ah, itu reaksi yang wajar mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyesalinya dan kau tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan." Akashi mencium pipi Kise yang terasa hangat karena rona merah yang menodainya. Kemudian bibirnya kembali bergerak hingga ia dapat menggoda bibir Kise yang tengah merekah dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Sementara itu tangannya merayap pelan hingga menemukan kancing kemeja Kise dan melepaskannya satu per satu, sesekali membiarkan jemarinya mengusap kulit polos Kise yang terekspos, membuat si pirang menggeliat dan rambut-rambut halus di tubuh Kise meremang.

"Akashicchi," Kise berusaha mengeluarkan suara dengan asupan udara yang seolah semakin menipis. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dengan sedikit memalukan ia dapat merasakan ereksinya yang sempat melemah kini mulai kembali tegak.

"Hush, Ryouta," sekali lagi Akashi berujar. "Jangan banyak bicara. Kali ini, kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmati apa yang akan kuberikan."

Kini Akashi telah berhasil mengeluarkan kemeja Kise dari celana pestanya, dan membuka seluruh kancing hingga dada si pirang terekspos sepenuhnya. Tangan Akashi yang besar mengusap perut dan dada pemuda itu, bergerak perlahan-lahan seolah untuk memastikan tidak ada satu inci pun yang terlewatkan. Tubuh Kise yang menggeliat semakin hebat ditahan dengan mudah oleh tubuh Akashi. Ia merunduk, memberikan kecupan tepat di atas jantung Kise yang berdegup dengan begitu cepat. Lalu saat Kise mengeluarkan erangan tertahan, Akashi tidak dapat menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk menjilat puting Kise yang telah mengeras.

Kise mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik, terlalu terkejut dengan sensasi yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk benar-benar merespon secara koheren. Permainan lidah Akashi menghadirkan bukan hanya aliran listrik, namun panas yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuh Kise seperti itu dan kenikmatan yang membanjiri dirinya terasa terlalu berlebih.

Seolah untuk menemukan jangkar dari gelombang kenikmatan yang kini ia rasakan, kedua lengan Kise bergerak spontan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah merengkuh Akashi dengan erat. Jemarinya berusaha menemukan tambatan di pundak Akashi yang masih terbungkus kemeja ataupun di belakang leher yang membuat helaian rambut Akashi menggelitik jemarinya.

"Akashicchi," Kise terengah. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata itu saja begitu susah. Refleks membuat Kise membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebih lebar, mengakomodasi tubuh Akashi yang menghimpit tungkai kirinya. Ereksinya bergesekkan dengan lutut Akashi dengan satu gerakan itu. Hanya gesekan yang berlangsung singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kise mengerang dan mendorong pinggangnya untuk mendapatkan tekanan yang lebih nyata di titik kenikmatannya.

Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan bibir Akashi yang membentuk seringai menyapu kulit dadanya. Saat itu juga, cairan _pre-cum_ mulai membasahi celananya.

Kise mengeluarkan suara di pangkal tenggorokannya. Rasa malu sejenak menggantikan kenikmatan yang menguasai benaknya. Reaksi tubuhnya yang begitu jujur dan begitu tidak berpengalaman di hadapan Akashi yang nampaknya bahkan tidak terpengaruh membuat perbedaan di antara mereka terasa begitu jelas. Suatu isakan memaksa keluar dari bibir Kise. Air mata merembes langsung ke kain yang menutupi pandangannya; saat itu Kise bersyukur Akashi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi menangisnya.

"Akashicchi, berhenti," permintaan itu tercelat pada akhirnya. Walaupun Kise tidak benar-benar yakin apakah itu adalah suatu kejujuran. Segala kenikmatan yang Akashi berikan kepadanya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah ia lepaskan, namun kali ini rasa malu dan keinginan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya jauh lebih besar. Mungkin ia telah salah perhitungan. Mungkin belum saatnya ia memainkan pertaruhan berbahaya seperti ini.

Sayangnya, kali ini Kise tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. Akashi justru menggigit kulit polos di bawahnya alih-alih menuruti permohonan lirih dari si pirang, seolah untuk memperingatinya – bahwa satu-satunya kekuatan yang Kise miliki untuk membuat Akashi berhenti adalah dengan menggunakan _safeword_ -nya dan dengan demikian mengakhiri semua ini. Dalam segala pengertian.

Kise menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Ia bisa mengerti makna yang tersirat dari peringatan Akashi, tapi ia tidak ingin menghentikan kesepakatan mereka. Tidak secepat ini. Pada akhirnya Kise mencapai satu keputusan. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa malu di dalam dirinya, fokus terarahkan pada cara Akashi mengisap kulit yang baru saja ia gigit hingga Kise yakin akan ada bercak merah yang tertinggal setelahnya. Ada rasa sakit samar di dalam kenikmatan yang Akashi berikan dan hal itu justru membuat hasrat Kise meningkat.

Perlahan, rengkuhannya pada pundak Akashi yang sempat melonggar kembali menjadi erat. Kise melepaskan napas yang bergetar sebelum secara sadar memaksa tubuhnya untuk rileks. Kise merebahkan kepala di atas bantal, membuat rambut pirangnya tersebar seperti jaring-jaring emas di atas latar hitam. Seluruh tubuhnya berusaha untuk memproyeksikan kepasrahan.

" _Good boy_ ," puji Akashi secara tulus. Ia memberikan hadiah berupa kecupan kecil di atas kulit Kise yang baru saja ia lukai. Kemudian ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Kise, melepaskan rengkuhannya sebelum membawa kedua tangan Kise dan mengarahkannya ke kepala ranjang. "Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari sana," perintah Akashi tepat di telinga Kise. "Kau mengerti, Ryouta?"

Kise tidak dapat memberikan respon verbal. Napasnya yang terlalu tersengal tidak cukup untuk membentuk suara, hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Untungnya, Akashi seperti menerima jawaban itu, karena Kise bisa merasakan elusan lembut di sisi wajahnya sebelum kehangatan Akashi di atasnya sedikit menjauh.

Kise berusaha mengangkat kepala – ia tidak bisa menghentikan suatu respon spontan yang berusaha mengetahui apa yang akan Akashi lakukan selanjutnya, walaupun hal itu sia-sia. Sekarang pun, tidak ada cahaya yang dapat masuk ke dalam matanya. Apalagi dengan cara kain hitam itu menempel semakin erat ke wajahnya akibat rembesan air mata yang mengering.

Karena itu, refleks kedua kaki Kise yang menendang saat tangan Akashi jatuh ke lututnya tidak bisa disalahkan. Sungguh. Walaupun ia tetap merasa bersalah setelahnya. Permohonan maaf yang mungkin akan terbentuk mati seketika saat tangan Akashi merayap naik, menghadirkan panas yang merembes bahkan melewati celana pesta yang masih Kise gunakan, semakin lama semakin mendekati ereksi Kise yang hampir terasa menyakitkan sekarang.

Gerakan pinggul Kise yang berusaha mendekat ke sentuhan Akashi sepenuhnya dilakukan tanpa sadar. Tapi satu tangan Akashi yang bebas dengan mudah menahannya. Hingga akhirnya Kise hanya dapat merengek tanpa henti saat Akashi dengan sengaja melewati ereksinya untuk membuka kancing serta menurunkan ritsleting celana pesta Kise, mengekspos dalamannya yang basah. Fakta bahwa Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kise tidak membuat wajah si pirang berhenti merona. Kuku jarinya memutih akibat menggenggam kepala ranjang dengan begitu erat.

Akashi tidak berkomentar apapun. Hampir dengan efisiensi yang terasa klinis, ia melepaskan celana pesta serta dalaman Kise dalam satu gerakan. Udara bebas yang menyentuh ereksinya membuat seluruh tubuh Kise menggigil, tapi bahkan sebelum ia bisa membiasakan diri, suatu pekikan terlontar saat Akashi, dengan kekuatan yang sedikit tidak terduga, mengangkat kedua tungkai Kise ke pundaknya. Tubuh Kise sedikit terseret di atas kasur, namun genggamannya di kepala ranjang tetap tidak terlepas.

"Akashicchi, apa yang…? Ah!"

Pertanyaan Kise yang tidak sempurna tertelan oleh erangan saat bibir Akashi menyerang bagian dalam pahanya, rambut-rambut merahnya menggelitik ereksi Kise dan membuatnya ingin menutup kedua kaki – yang mustahil dilakukan dengan tubuh Akashi di antara mereka. Kise praktis tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya dapat menggelinjang saat bibir Akashi menjamah kulitnya, terus bergerak naik hingga ke selangkangannya tanpa sekali pun menyentuh bagian yang betul-betul membutuhkan perhatian.

Keinginan untuk mencapai orgasme seolah membuat Kise gila. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya terus merapalkan kata-kata permohonan yang hanya terselingi oleh panggilan nama Akashi yang bercampur dengan isakan. Air mata membasahi pipinya yang terlihat merah. Rambut Kise begitu berantakan karena gerakan kepalanya yang liar, namun genggamannya di kepala ranjang tetap tidak terlepas. Meski demikian, Akashi seolah tuli. Si rambut merah tetap menggoda Kise dengan ciuman, jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang tak sekali pun mencapai bagian yang Kise inginkan.

Saat Kise merasa ia tidak akan mampu lagi bertahan – saat genggamannya di kepala ranjang mulai membuka dan rasa frustrasi membuatnya akan berontak, akhirnya – _akhirnya –_ Akashi sedikit menarik diri lalu tangannya dengan kasar menggenggam ereksi Kise. Tubuh Kise sepenuhnya terlonjak. Ia mengerang panjang saat akhirnya tekanan yang sedari tadi menyiksanya terlepas. Hanya beberapa pompaan, lalu tubuh Kise menggelinjang bersamaan dengan datangnya orgasme terhebat yang pernah ia alami.

Saat Kise akhirnya dapat menyadari sekelilingnya lagi, kain yang menutupi pandangannya sudah terlepas. Ia berkedip malas seolah tubuhnya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Pandangannya nanar menatap langit-langit ruangan, hingga akhirnya sudut matanya menangkap gerakan. Kise menoleh malas, mendapati Akashi yang sudah bergabung bersamanya di atas ranjang. Akashi duduk tepat di samping kepala Kise, tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap rambut Kise perlahan, sesekali jemarinya melepaskan simpul-simpul tak beraturan di dalam helaian pirang itu.

Akashi masih berpakaian lengkap, suatu kontras dengan Kise yang hanya memakai kemeja terbuka, tapi ia seperti tidak peduli. Justru sebaliknya, ada suatu binar rasa puas di dalam pandangannya yang menatap ke arah Kise, seolah melihat Kise kehilangan akal sehat akibat dirinya adalah suatu kenikmatan tersendiri. Dengan senyum tipis yang menari di garis bibirnya, Akashi merunduk dan menyapukan ciuman pada kening Kise yang lembap oleh keringat.

"Tidurlah, Ryouta," bisiknya. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Kau telah menjadi anak baik. _Such a good and clever boy._ Kau mendengarkan perintahku dan menjalankannya dengan begitu sempurna. Mengagumkan. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang baru bagimu, _my sweet boy_."

Pujian yang diucapkan Akashi menjadi lagu pengantar tidur bagi Kise. Tubuhnya yang memang telah terasa lelah dan rileks setelah klimaks menuruti perintah CEO muda itu dengan mudah. Mata Kise terpejam dan dalam waktu singkat ia telah terlelap.

Di dalam tidurnya, Kise tidak sadar tubuhnya beringsut mendekat ke arah Akashi seolah untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

(Ia juga tidak sadar saat Akashi tersenyum lembut dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Part 02.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul:** To Tempt The Devil (3/?)

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 6008kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki.

 **Pairing(s):** Past AkaMido, past AkaMidoTaka, AkaKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang penulis dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning(s):** Older!Akashi, (Future) Sugardaddy!Akashi, BDSM, S/M relationship, masochist!Kise, violence, dysfunctional-and-unhealthy relationship. More warnings to be added in future chapter(s).

 **Summary:** Berawal dari pertemuan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan, sebuah pertaruhan diajukan. Saat perasaan dan masa depan dipermainkan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menang? AkaKise. Multichapter.

* * *

Mibuchi Reo telah mengenal Akashi Seijuurou bahkan saat pria itu masih memakai seragam sekolah. Reo adalah anak dari salah satu rekan kerja Masaomi—ayah Akashi—dan melalui koneksinya, ia telah bekerja sebagai karyawan paruh-waktu di kantor Masaomi semenjak ia masih remaja.

Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Pewaris keluarga Akashi yang kala itu masih duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Seijuurou hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari Reo, tapi bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu pun Reo tahu bocah itu berada jauh di atasnya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada bocah biasa yang ikut serta dalam acara rapat global Akashi Corp., apalagi sampai mencetuskan saran yang betul-betul dapat menyelesaikan salah satu masalah perusahaan saat itu.

Rasa segan dengan segera muncul dalam diri Reo dan ia mungkin akan menjadi takut kepada Seijuurou jika bukan karena sikap bocah itu yang sangat santun kepadanya, walaupun sebetulnya Seijuurou bisa saja menganggap Reo lebih rendah daripada sampah dan tidak akan ada orang yang berani menyalahkannya.

Satu tahun kemudian, Seijuurou masuk ke Rakuzan, dengan demikian menjadi adik kelas Reo, dan mereka kembali bertemu sebagai dewan pengurus OSIS serta anggota tim basket. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Reo bahkan mengklaim Seijuurou sebagai 'adik'nya dengan begitu lantang. Tidak ada yang terkejut saat Reo—yang melanjutkan bekerja menjadi karyawan tetap di Akashi Corp. setelah lulus—mendapatkan posisi sebagai asisten pribadi Seijuurou segera setelah si rambut merah menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisnya dan memulai posisinya sebagai CEO perusahaan. Sekarang, posisi Reo telah naik menjadi _vice president_ , walaupun ia juga masih menjalankan beberapa tugas seorang asisten untuk Seijuurou.

Jika dihitung, Reo telah mengenal Seijuurou lebih dari sepuluh tahun—dan bekerja di bawah kepemimpinannya selama setengah dari waktu itu—hingga ia yakin telah mengenal bosnya itu dengan baik. Setidaknya, sekarang ia hanya perlu melihat ekspresi wajah Seijuurou sekilas untuk mengetahui bahwa suasana hati si rambut merah sedang—sangat—baik.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum lebar, tapi seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya dan cara matanya terlihat lebih hidup hanya akan terlihat saat ia sedang benar-benar senang.

"Wow," Reo bersiul saat ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Akashi di belakangnya. "kalau aku tahu acara ulangtahunmu kemarin akan semenarik itu, aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya. Ada yang memberikanmu hadiah yang bagus, Sei-chan?"

"Aku rasa panggilan –chan itu sudah tidak pantas untukku, Reo. Kapan kau akan menghilangkannya?"

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Lagipula, Sei-chan tetaplah Sei-chan di mataku. Jangan kira aku tidak sadar kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Bos."

Seringai di wajah Akashi semakin terkembang, tapi ia justru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer di hadapannya, seolah mengabaikan kalimat Reo sebelumnya. "Aku punya tugas untukmu."

"Oh? Selain mengatur jadwalmu yang kelewat padat itu dan menyortir tumpukan dokumen? Menarik sekali. Dan, omong-omong, kau punya jadwal rapat dengan kepala cabang di Osaka sepuluh menit lagi. Ruang rapat utama sedang dipersiapkan sekarang. Lalu setelah makan siang, ada jadwal _online conference_ dengan kepala-kepala cabang di Amerika. Rasanya kau tidak akan bisa pulang cepat hari ini."

"Akan kuurus itu nanti," Akashi merespon ringan. Ia mengetik sesuatu sebelum terdengar suara mesin cetakyang bekerja. Mereka berdua menunggu hingga mesin itu telah kembali diam sebelum Reo berjalan untuk mengambil hasil cetakannya. "Cari tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu, Reo. Lalu tolong panggilkan Kotarou untukku."

"Kotarou? Untuk apa kau membutuhkannya?"

"Ada sebuah kontrak yang harus kutulis dan untuk itu aku butuh keahliannya. Ini bukan hal yang menyangkut perusahaan, jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Aku punya alasan untuk khawatir. Kotarou memang berbakat, tapi bahkan kau pun harus mengakui kalau dia sedikit... eksentrik." Reo meringis saat mengatakan hal itu. Hayama Kotarou adalah pengacara dan ahli hukum di perusahaan mereka—dan ia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk memegang posisi itu—hanya saja kepribadian Kotarou yang terlalu sering main-main terkadang membuat pekerjaannya sedikit... mengkhawatirkan. Reo hanya bisa berharap Kotarou akan lebih serius kali ini, mengingat Seijuurou sendiri yang akan memberikan perintah langsung kepadanya.

Reo menggeleng pelan seolah untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Pandangannya akhirnya terjatuh pada dokumen di tangannya. Gambar diri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan segera menangkap perhatiannya, membuat kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Ia membaca data pribadi pemuda itu sekilas.

"Kise Ryouta. Berapa lama waktu yang aku punya untuk pekerjaan ini, Sei-chan?"

"Secepat yang kau bisa."

" _Right_. Kau akan mendapatkan data yang kauinginkan besok, kalau begitu. Tentu saja, aku mengharapkan balasan yang setimpal untuk ini."

" _Let's just say you won't be disappointed with your paycheck bonus this month_."

Reo menyengir lebar. " _I'll hold you to that._ "

* * *

Pekerjaan selalu menyita waktu Akashi sepenuhnya. Acara pesta ulang tahun kemarin adalah hari libur pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah sekitar setengah tahun. Setelahnya, rutinitas kembali memenuhi kehidupan Akashi. Urusan laporan, audit internal, negosiasi dengan klien baru, rapat dengan semua kepala cabang, pengecekan proposal proyek baru. Kesemuanya itu menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang menyita bahkan waktu tidurnya.

Bukan hal yang aneh Akashi sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan tentang Kise Ryouta.

 _Well_ , bukan berarti Akashi melupakannya. Lagipula, Akashi cukup yakin memori tentang Kise Kise dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan tidak akan bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Ia juga telah menggunakan kenangan itu untuk membebaskan penatnya di hari-hari yang begitu menjenuhkan, tapi hal itu lebih seperti lamunan di waktu-waktu kosong yang langka. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal selain bisnisnya dengan lebih dalam. _Hell_ , ia bahkan belum sempat membaca data tentang Kise Ryouta yang telah Reo kumpulkan.

Untungnya, Mibuchi Reo selalu dapat mengetahui kapan Akashi telah bekerja terlalu keras dan kapan ia membutuhkan istirahat. Karena itu, dua bulan setelah hari-hari yang dipenuhi oleh dokumen proposal dan rapat-rapat penting, Akashi akhirnya mendapatkan waktu libur. Hanya untuk tiga hari, memang, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bernapas dengan sedikit lebih lega.

Hari pertama, Akashi menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca data yang telah diberikan oleh Reo. Harus ia akui, Reo selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya senang. Setidaknya, informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh pria cantik itu benar-benar mendetail. Akashi tidak pernah bertanya dari mana sumber informasi Reo. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah itu.

Laporan yang memuat segala riwayat hidup Kise Ryouta dalam enam lembar kertas itu ia baca dengan seksama hingga ia mengingat semua bagian yang penting. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan laporan itu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Punggung Akashi menyentuh sandaran kursi. Jemarinya saling bertautan sementara ia mencerna kembali semua yang telah dibacanya.

Laporan yang Akashi baca tidak terlalu mengagetkan. Justru, pada awalnya ia sempat merasa sedikit klise. Kise Ryouta adalah anak terakhir di keluarga Kise. Ia juga merupakan putra tunggal keluarga itu, yang berarti sewajarnya Ryoutalah yang berhak pewaris keluarga, namun nampaknya posisinya sebagai anak bungsu membuat Ryouta menjadi terlalu manja dan merasa semua tindakannya akan dimaafkan begitu saja.

Saat ia menginjak masa sekolah menengah pertama, Ryouta memilih teman yang salah. Jalan yang sebelumnya telah direncanakan dengan matang untuknya hilang seketika saat ia berkenalan dengan Haizaki Shougo. Sebuah nama yang terdengar sedikit akrab di telinga Akashi, walaupun ia tidak dapat mengatakan dengan pasti darimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Dari Haizaki, Ryouta mulai mengenal semua hal yang dapat menodai kepolosannya. Mulai dari tindakan kecil seperti membolos sekolah dan merokok, hingga ke tindakan berbahaya seperti mencoba obat-obatan. Ryouta sempat terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena menjadi pecandu. Akashi menduga hanya donasi yang besar dari keluarganyalah yang membuat hal itu tidak terjadi. Di laporan yang telah Reo kumpulkan, disebut bahwa Ryouta telah dinyatakan bersih setelah menjalani rehabilitasi selama satu setengah tahun, tapi Akashi tahu noda yang mengotori nama keluarga Kise dari kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terhapus. Bukan hal yang aneh Ryouta tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya. Akashi sejujurnya cukup terkejut ia tidak benar-benar diusir dari rumah—suatu hal yang pasti akan terjadi apabila kasus seperti itu hadir di dalam keluarga Akashi yang _harus_ sempurna.

Kini Akashi bisa mengerti mengapa Ryouta terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh saat meminta bantuannya. Kondisi keluarga Kise saat ini adalah kesempatan terbaik bagi Ryouta untuk menebus kesalahannya. Jika ia berhasil membebaskan usaha keluarganya dari utang-utang yang membuat mereka terancam bangkrut, maka keberhasilannya itu akan menutupi kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat masih remaja. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya mencibir akan berbalik memaklumi, semuanya karena alasan sederhana: _anak muda memang senang menantang bahaya._

Seringai kecil hadir di wajah Akashi. Ryouta memiliki lebih banyak potensi dari yang awalnya ia kira. Jika ia dapat menemukan dan memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini, berarti ada otak yang bekerja dengan baik di balik wajah cantiknya. Kise Ryouta bukanlah orang bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan penampilan untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Bagus. Akashi selalu cepat bosan dengan mainan yang tidak punya otak.

Pandangan Akashi berikutnya tertumbuk pada dokumen lain yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kontrak perjanjian yang sebelumnya telah ia perintahkan Hayama Koutarou untuk membuatnya. Dari pindaian awal, Akashi dapat mengakui ahli hukumnya yang eksentrik itu telah melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik. Setidaknya, Hayama berhasil merangkum semua poin penting yang Akashi inginkan hanya dalam tiga halaman kontrak. Cukup mengesankan.

Sekarang, semua hal yang Akashi perlukan untuk menjalankan rencananya telah berada di tangannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah keberadaan Ryouta di sisinya. Satu hal yang akan Akashi perbaiki dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula, data yang Reo berikan juga mencakup nama sekolah Ryouta sekarang. Akashi selalu dapat melakukan kunjungan kapanpun ia inginkan.

Ide untuk menjemput Ryouta saat itu juga—mengingat masih ada cukup banyak waktu hingga jam pulang sekolah tiba—memang menggiurkan, tapi Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu. _All the good things to those who wait._ Frasa itu ada benarnya. Saat ini, Akashi cukup menikmati diri dengan membayangkan apa yang Kise pikirkan selama tiga minggu ini. Mereka berpisah tanpa kata-kata—karena Akashi sudah pergi jauh sebelum Ryouta terbangun, membiarkan si pirang menghabiskan sisa waktu yang sebetulnya masih ia miliki sebelum harus _check out_ dari hotel—dan ia dengan sengaja tidak meninggalkan nomor kontaknya.

Segala komunikasi yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua hanya akan diinisiasi oleh Akashi. Setidaknya, sampai Ryouta mendapatkan hak untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin ia akan menjadikan hal itu hadiah pertama jika si pirang bersikap baik saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Bibir Akashi sekali lagi memulas senyum tipis. Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia merasakan antisipasi yang manis seperti ini. Kise Ryouta. Pemuda yang menarik. Akashi hanya berharap segala ekspektasinya terhadap si pirang akan terpenuhi, karena seperti yang Kazunari bilang, sudah saatnya Akashi menemukan pengganti untuk Shintarou.

* * *

SMA Touou sebetulnya masih berumur cukup muda dibanding dengan sekolah-sekolah terkenal lainnya, tapi Akashi tahu sekolah ini memiliki reputasi tersendiri yang membuat namanya menjadi cukup tersohor, terutama dalam bidang olahraga. Tradisi sekolah itu untuk mengumpulkan pemain-pemain berbakat dari seluruh Jepang menjadikan tim olahraga Touou lawan yang patut dipertimbangkan di setiap pertandingan dan mereka cukup sering menyabet gelar juara. Selain itu, Touou juga berada cukup jauh dari pusat kediaman Kise di Kanagawa. Akashi tidak heran Kise memiliih Touou untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Akashi menunggu dari dalam Infiniti Q60 perak miliknya, ditemani oleh alunan lagu klasik dari stasiun radio favoritnya, sementara perlahan siswa-siswi Touou mulai terlihat berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Sebagian besar siswa berhenti untuk menatap ke arahnya—atau ke arah mobilnya, lebih tepatnya—tapi Akashi mengabaikan mereka. Perhatiannya lebih tersita pada kerumunan siswa-siswi yang ada, pandangan matanya yang tajam berusaha untuk menemukan sekelebat rambut pirang yang familier.

Saat akhirnya Akashi menangkap sosok Kise, si pirang tidak sendirian. Ia berjalan bersama dua orang lain—satu siswi berambut merah muda yang tersibak angin dan satu lagi seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecokelatan yang tengah mengalungkan lengan di pundak Ryouta dengan begitu kasual—yang membuat Akashi sedikit memicingkan mata. Oh, ia bukannya mengira Kise tidak akan memiliki teman, karena ia tahu seseorang dengan kepribadian seperti Kise akan membuat banyak orang tertarik untuk mendekatinya, tapi ada suatu perasaan ganjil yang hadir dalam dirinya saat melihat cara Kise bercanda dengan begitu mudahnya, tertawa dengan begitu lepas, di hadapan kedua orang itu.

Itu bukan perasaan cemburu, Akashi tahu, karena ia belum mengenal Kise sebaik itu untuk merasa cemburu. Apa yang Akashi rasakan saat ini lebih seperti kekesalan ketika seseorang menyentuh barang miliknya tanpa izin. Shintarou selalu mengatakan Akashi bisa menjadi terlalu posesif. Ia tidak melihat alasan mengapa ia harus membantah pernyataan itu.

Akashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya sebelum kekesalan menguasai logikanya dan membuatnya melakukan tindakan yang akan disesalinya. Ia berjalan menuju ke bagian pintu penumpang dan bersandar di sana, menunggu hingga Kise menyadari keberadaannya. Ia cukup yakin hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, karena kerumunan siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitarnya pasti menarik perhatian.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ada bersama Kise menemukannya lebih dulu. Tatapan mereka bertemu ketika ia menoleh untuk mencari sumber keramaian. Sekilas, merah darah bertumbuk dengan merah muda yang penuh keingintahuan. Akashi melihat saat kedua mata gadis itu membesar, lalu ia menyentuh lengan Kise sambil menahan pekikan. Bibir Akashi membentuk senyum lembut saat akhirnya Kise memandang ke arahnya.

"Halo, Ryouta. Aku datang menjemputmu."

* * *

"Kau punya teman yang terlihat baik, Ryouta."

Pertanyaan Akashi memecah alunan musik klasik yang memenuhi mobilnya untuk pertama kali semenjak Kise melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Pemuda pirang itu memang menuruti permintaan tersirat Akashi untuk ikut bersamanya dengan mudah, tapi ia belum mengatakan apapun sejak saat itu. Ia bahkan seolah menolak untuk menatap ke arah Akashi, lebih memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela sepanjang perjalanan.

Sikap merajuk Kise tidak sepenuhnya membuat Akashi geram. Setidaknya, kerutan alis dan lekukan tajam bibir merah Kise masih terlihat menggemaskan baginya dan sudah sewajarnya anak seusia Kise memiliki naluri untuk membangkang, terutama setelah Akashi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah memberikan secercah harapan.

Sungguh, Akashi dapat memaklumi sikap Kise. Jika saja ia tidak benar-benar benci mengulangi perintahnya, ia mungkin akan membiarkan si pirang begitu saja. Jika saja.

"Ryouta."

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa berat, Kise masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau bukan karena perhatian penuh yang Akashi berikan kepadanya, ia pasti akan melewatkan pergerakan Kise. Hanya sebuah gerakan kecil pada pundaknya yang merosot turun. Tanda dari sebuah helaan napas yang terlalu pelan untuk tertangkap oleh pendengaran Akashi.

"Yah, Aominecchi dan Momocchi memang baik. Setidaknya, mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku tanpa alasan begitu saja."

"Kau berharap aku akan meminta maaf padamu?"

"Setidaknya—!" Sekejap, nada suara Ryouta meninggi saat emosinya akhirnya memuncak. Ia menoleh cepat untuk memberikan Akashi tatapan yang menyiratkan kekesalan dan sedikit kekecewaan, namun saat Akashi hanya balas menatapnya dengan begitu tenang dari ekor mata, ia sadar amarah tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa. Akashi hanya akan menganggapnya bocah yang tengah merajuk dan perkataannya tidak akan berbeda dengan angin lalu. Hal itu membuat Kise berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kendali dirinya hingga pada akhirnya ekspresi di wajahnya kembali netral. Hanya jemarinya yang masih terkepal erat di pangkuan yang menjadi bukti sisa-sisa kekesalannya. Saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, suara Kise terdengar begitu terkendali.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa meninggalkan pesan."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal itu," Akashi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Lagipula, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memanfaatkanmu begitu saja? Aku tidak sekejam itu. Bahkan pelacur pun akan kuperlakukan dengan lebih baik dari itu."

"Menurutmu apalagi yang bisa kupikirkan selain itu?" Kise tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, Akashicchi. Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir betapa bodohnya aku ini."

Akashi dapat mengakui perkataan Ryouta ada benarnya. Mereka baru saja bertemu malam itu dan setelahnya mereka tidak benar-benar memiliki waktu untuk berbicara ataupun saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik. Akashi tahu reputasinya yang mungkin telah sampai ke telinga Ryouta sama sekali tidak membantu. Bukan hal yang aneh Kise akan berpikir kalau Akashi hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai pemuas nafsu sesaat. Seperti mainan sekali pakai yang kemudian akan dibuang. Mungkin kali ini Akashi memang sudah bertindak terlalu kejam.

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya. Kalau begitu, aku akan menebus kesalahanku hari ini."

Kise mendengus. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Permintaan maafmu sudah terlambat."

"Aku bukannya menawarkan, Ryouta."

"Ah, satu perintah lagi dari Akashi Seijuurou-sama. Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut."

"Ada masalah?"

Sekali lagi Kise menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku protes pun tidak ada gunanya, kan? Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kaulakukan, Akashicchi. Rencana apa yang kau punya untukku sekarang?"

Nada menyerah dalam kalimat Kise hanya membuat Akashi tersenyum puas. " _You'll see._ "

Pemberhentian pertama yang menjadi tujuan Akashi adalah sebuah toko elektronik kecil yang membaur dengan toko-toko lain di sekitarnya. Ia memerintahkan Kise untuk tetap di mobil saat ia masuk ke sana. Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi telah berjalan keluar dari toko dengan satu tas kertas di tangan. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan tanpa kata-kata memberikan tas kertas itu kepada Kise yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Permintaan maaf untukmu." Akashi menjawab sambil memperhatikan Kise yang tengah membuka isi tas kertas itu. Saat si pirang telah mengeluarkan kardus ponsel baru yang ada di dalamnya, Akashi melanjutkan, "Nomorku sudah tersimpan di dalamnya. Kau bisa menghubungiku menggunakan ponsel itu."

"... Kau tentu tahu aku sudah punya ponsel sendiri, kan? Memangnya kau tidak bisa memberikanku nomormu saja, sampai harus membelikanku ponsel baru seperti ini?" Kise bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Pandangannya masih belum terlepas dari ponsel pintar tipe terbaru yang kini ada di tangannya. Tipe ponsel yang tidak akan bisa dibelinya tanpa menyimpan bayarannya sebagai model untuk tiga atau empat pemotretan.

"Aku tidak akan menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak kukenal dan sayangnya ponselmu sekarang belum tentu memiliki jaringan yang aman. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan menerima telepon, kau tahu. Ponsel itu sudah dimodifikasi, jadi kau hanya bisa menghubungiku menggunakan ponsel itu, Ryouta. Tentu saja, kau juga boleh memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya sama sekali, aku tidak peduli."

"Dan kalau aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu ini?"

"Akan kubuang, tapi itu berarti kau tidak akan punya cara untuk menghubungiku."

"Pernah ada yang bilang kau ini orang yang menyebalkan?" gerutu Kise walau pada akhirnya ia kembali memasukkan ponsel yang diberikan oleh Akashi ke dalam tas kertasnya dan tidak jadi dikembalikan.

"Oh, tentu saja ada," Akashi menyalakan mesin mobil. Ada senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat ia membawa mobilnya keluar dari pelataran parkir dan kembali melaju ke tujuan utama mereka. Senyum yang terlihat sedikit berbeda karena ketulusannya. "Dan kurasa kau akan bisa bertemu dengan orang itu sebentar lagi."

"Huh?" adalah balasan terbaik yang bisa Kise berikan untuk itu.

* * *

Kise Ryouta itu menarik. Yah, walaupun memang itu salah satu alasan Akashi menaruh perhatian kepadanya sejak awal, tapi sebelumnya ia tidak benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu untuk mengetahui seberapa menariknya ia sebenarnya.

Kesempatannya untuk berkendara bersama Kise membuatnya dapat mengenal pemuda itu dengan lebih baik. Walaupun pada awalnya Kise memang mempertahankan sikap merajukanya dan menolak untuk merespon Akashi kecuali dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek, tapi saat Akashi memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya, dengan tujuan untuk membiarkan Kise menenangkan diri sebetulnya, pemuda itu justru terlihat jengah sampai akhirnya dia yang memulai percakapan terlebih dulu.

Ada perasaan sayang yang membuncah saat itu juga. Awalnya, Akashi memang telah melihat sedikit kesamaan antara Kise dengan seekor anjing—dalam pengertian yang baik—tapi saat ini, perasaan itu semakin menguat dan sedikit membuatnya gemas.

Sebuah suara di dalam kepala Akashi menyuarakan peringatan. Seperti suatu firasat mengatakan dia tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaannya di sekitar pemuda pirang yang terlihat polos itu. Akashi memutuskan untuk menangguhkan firasatnya itu. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan Kise Ryouta.

Saat mobil Akashi memasuki pelataran parkir apartemennya, Kise sudah kembali menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan hanya sedikit waspada kepadanya. Seolah segala kekesalannya telah terlupakan begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat curiga sedikit pun saat Akashi mematikan mesin mobil dan memintanya untuk turun. Kise hanya menuruti tanpa pertanyaan, gestur tubuhnya ringan dan lepas. Ia bahkan tidak lupa untuk membawa tas kertas berisi ponsel pemberian Akashi bersama dengan tas sekolahnya.

Melihat hal itu membuat senyum di wajah Akashi semakin lebar. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ada suatu kepuasan nyata saat Kise menerima pemberiannya. Bayangan pemuda itu yang mengenakan hanya barang-barang pemberian Akashi membuat darahnya berdesir dengan gairah.

"Akashicchi?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan hal lain, tadi."

"Oh. Tidak masalah. Justru, aku kaget karena ternyata kata _maaf_ masih ada dalam pembendaharaan kata seorang Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Bagaimanapun, aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi sopan-santun, Ryouta. Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu terkejut."

"Aku hanya menduga kata itu tidak akan keluar mudah darimu." Kise mengangkat bahu. Ia mengikuti Akashi dengan patuh saat si pria yang lebih tua itu mulai berjalan. "Omong-omong, dari tadi sebetulnya aku ingin bertanya, tapi kenapa kau memilih menggunakan mobil itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku, Infiniti memang termasuk mobil yang mewah, tapi bukannya Akashicchi bisa membeli yang lebih dari itu? Seperti porsche atau lamborgini? Kau tahu, mobil-mobil balap yang lebih mengesankan dan seringkali dikonotasikan dengan uang."

"Ah," Akashi tersenyum kecil. Kise bukan orang pertama yang menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Betul, Akashi bisa saja membeli mobil-mobil seperti yang Kise contohkan, tapi dari dulu ia tidak terlalu berminat pada mobil balap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Akashi Seijuurou selalu mengutamakan keselamatan dibanding pacuan adrenalin sesaat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian. Lagipula, Infiniti adalah mobil mewah keluaran Jepang. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memilih menggunakan produk dalam negeri sendiri, kan?"

Kise mengerjap. "Itu... alasan yang patriotik sekali."

"Keluarga Akashi masih memegang teguh tradisi nasional. Sejak dulu, aku selalu dibiasakan menggunakan barang-barang dalam negeri. Kalau aku perempuan, aku pasti akan menggunakan kimono di dalam rumah."

"Hee, aku jadi ingin melihatnya," ujar Kise sambil tertawa. Kemudian, seolah ia baru menyadari sekitarnya, Kise bertanya, "Oh, mau ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Apartemenku. Hari libur lebih seperti kenikmatan langka bagiku, jadi aku lebih sering menghabiskannya di rumah. Dilengkapi dengan sebotol wine, musik klasik dan pendamping yang menyenangkan. Kecuali kalau kau punya ide lain?"

"Tidak... ke rumahmu saja. Aku tidak punya ide lain." Kise sedikit memalingkan wajah dari Akashi saat menjawabnya.

Kedua pipi Kise yang bersemu merah menguak kegugupan di balik sifat tenangnya. Akashi memperhatikannya dari ujung mata, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mendapat persetujuan dari Kise adalah hal yang baik. Akashi tidak mau membuat pemuda itu berubah pikiran.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Akashi mengeluarkan kartu pengenal sebelum menekan tombol satu-satunya lantai yang terdapat di dalam elevator. Lantai dua puluh empat. Satu lantai penuh yang menjadi tempat tinggal Akashi saat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm? Maksudmu tiga minggu terakhir ini?" Kise menunggu hingga Akashi mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Baik, kurasa, kecuali saat aku memikirkan soal perjanjian kita. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari rutinitasku. Oh, tim basketku mengadakan latihan persahabatan dengan SMA Seirin minggu lalu. Kami menang."

"Kau ikut klub basket?"

"Yap! Aku bermain di posisi _small forward_. Walaupun pemain andalan kami adalah Aominecchi, tapi aku tidak kalah darinya! Aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuan basketku."

"Begitu? Mungkin lain kali kita harus bermain bersama. Biar kubuktikan apakah kau hanya membual atau tidak."

"Memangnya Akashicchi pernah bermain basket?" Kise terdengar tidak percaya.

"Aku menjabat sebagai _point guard_ sekaligus kapten tim basket Rakuzan selama tiga tahun aku bersekolah di sana."

Kedua mata Kise sontak membola. Ia menatap Akashi dengan mulut menganga sebelum akhirnya menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Kau bercanda. Rakuzan? Rakuzan yang itu?! Pemegang juara Nasional terpanjang di Jepang? Sekolah yang tim basketnya tidak terkalahkan itu?! Dan lagi, tiga tahun? Berarti Akashicchi menjadi kapten semenjak masih di kelas satu?!"

"Aku hanya memilih dan memimpin yang terbaik, Ryouta," ujar Akashi dengan senyum arogan. "Walau harus kuakui staminaku sudah tidak sebaik dulu, tapi kurasa aku masih bisa menjadi lawan yang menarik bagimu. Tentu saja, hanya kalau kau mau."

"Mau! Aku mau! Sudah tentu, kan?! Ya ampun, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Akashicchi mantan pemain Rakuzan! Tunggu sampai Aominecchi mendengar ini! Oh, aku yakin dia pasti akan menantang Akashicchi juga!"

Senyum di wajah Akashi luruh saat mendengar nama orang lain terlepas dari bibir Kise. Terutama saat kedua mata sewarna cokelat madunya berbinar penuh kegembiraan seperti saat ini. Beruntung kekesalan Akashi tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkembang. Suara denting pelan dari elevator menandakan mereka telah sampai ke lantai tujuan.

Segera setelah pintu elevator terbuka, Akashi pun melangkah keluar. Ia memasukkan kartu akses ke slot listrik dan ruangan di hadapan mereka dengan segera dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu yang berpendar terang. Sayup-sayup melodi musik terdengar dari arah dapur yang terpisahkan oleh meja bar panjang di sisi kiri ruang tamu.

Kise sedikit memiringkan kepala saat mendengar lagu yang mengalun lembut itu seraya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal dalam ruang di _genkan_. Lirik yang diucapkan oleh sang penyanyi wanita terdengar sangat familier baginya. Ia tahu lagu itu. Hanya saja, karena ia tidak menduga akan mendengarnya di kediaman seorang Akashi Seijuurou, otaknya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menemukan judulnya. Saat akhirnya ia telah mengingat judul lagu itu, si pirang menoleh ke arah Akashi.

" _Close to you_? Akashicchi mendengarkan lagu seperti ini juga rupanya?"

"Itu lagu favorit ibuku. Daripada itu, jangan berdiri saja di sana. Duduklah."

"Hee, pantas saja. Aku sudah mengira akan mendengar musik klasik lagi di sini. Atau bahkan mungkin lagu-lagu opera," ujar Kise sambil terkekeh. Ia mengikuti Akashi menuju ke bagian dapur dan mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi tinggi di meja bar setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas dan semua bawaannya di meja ruang tamu. Dari posisinya sekarang ia dapat melihat ke dalam dapur dengan jelas. Bagian dalam dapur berlantai keramik putih gading. Di sisi kiri ruangan terdapat _kitchen set_ modern minimalis sementara dua sisi dinding lainnya dipenuhi oleh perlengkapan masak yang lengkap. Akashi menggunakan kompor listrik yang disertai dengan oven serta panggangan. Mesin pencuci piring berada di sisi kanan ruangan, bersama dengan wastafel dan satu lagi meja marmer panjang yang Kise duga merupakan tempat Akashi menyiapkan bahan makanan. Di sudut ruangan terdapat kulkas tiga pintu dengan model yang pantas ditemukan di restoran-restoran. Seluruh permukaan _counter_ di sana terlihat bersih mengilap. Benar-benar berbeda dengan keadaan dapur di apartemen Kise.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku punya koleksi lagu-lagu klasik dan opera yang cukup lengkap. Aku hanya jarang mendengarkannya saat berada di rumah." Akashi mengambil dua gelas kristal dari kabinet dapur lantas beranjak menuju kulkas. "Kau mau jus atau teh?"

"Hmm, tidak ada pilihan bir atau anggur putih?" Kise menggoda.

"Mungkin tiga-empat tahun lagi."

"Haha, kalau begitu jus saja. Terima kasih."

Akashi mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari kulkas dan membawanya serta dua gelas kristal yang tadi diambilnya ke hadapan Kise. Ia meletakkan semuanya di meja bar dan dengan segera mengisi kedua gelas itu. Kise tersenyum sekali lagi dan menarik satu gelas lebih dekat ke arahnya. Saat Akashi tidak segera berjalan keluar dari dapur, Kise mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tatapan bertanya berubah menjadi tidak percaya saat Akashi justru menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga batas siku dan kembali berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Akashicchi sedang apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja memasak makan siang. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Kalau ditanya begitu, memang lapar, tapi memangnya Akashicchi bisa masak?"

"Kau pikir aku ini orang kaya manja yang tidak bisa mengurus diri sama sekali kalau tidak ada pelayan? Kalau hanya sekedar masakan sederhana, aku sendiri juga bisa membuatnya."

"Masakan sederhana seperti apa?"

" _Omurice_ , kare, sup tofu, atau nasi goreng," Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Masakan sederhana. Aku berencana membuat omurice kali ini."

"Whoa, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka." Kise bergumam penuh ketakjuban. "Masakan buatan CEO Akashi corp. Pasti rasanya lebih enak."

"Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Tapi, yah, sejauh ini memang belum ada yang bilang masakanku tidak enak."

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak berani bilang begitu," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tertawa saat Akashi memberikannya dengusan sebagai balasan.

"Mungkin. Kalau begitu, sekarang kau berkesempatan untuk membuktikan apakah mereka hanya berbohong atau tidak. Kau lebih suka _omurice_ atau nasi goreng?"

" _Omurice_ saja."

Sekali lagi Akashi mengangguk menerima jawaban Kise. Setelahnya ia segera menyibukkan diri dengan bahan-bahan makanan di hadapannya. Gerakan tangannya efisien dan terampil. Jelas sekali ia benar-benar paham apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Kise terpukau. Selama ini sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang pernah ia lihat di majalah selalu penuh karisma dan seperti memancarkan kekuasaan. Sepasang mata sewarna darah yang tajam dan penuh ambisi dilengkapi dengan senyum dingin yang seringkali menghiasi wajahnya membuat lelaki itu terkesan tidak dapat didekati oleh sembarang orang. Selama ini Kise selalu memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi pun menegaskan hal itu, tapi sekarang, Akashi yang ada di hadapannya tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Justru Tuan Muda keluarga Akashi itu terlihat lebih terbiasa berada di dapur dibanding Kise sendiri.

Sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri di depan penggorengan sementara membalik _omurice_ dengan ahli menggunakan spatula terasa benar-benar asing. Kise bahkan mungkin akan berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermimpi jika saja rasa dingin dari gelas di tangannya tidak begitu nyata. Saat akhirnya ia dapat menerima bahwa semua ini adalah fakta, bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar sedang memasak untuknya, bibir Kise menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit getir.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal Akashicchi sama sekali," gumamnya pelan.

"Dan menurutmu itu hal yang aneh? Kita belum memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain, Ryouta."

"Aku tahu," Kise mengerucutkan bibir. Nada suara Akashi membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil. "Tapi aku tetap merasa hal itu sangat disayangkan. Aku ingin mengenal Akashicchi lebih jauh lagi."

"Kau ingin tahu hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Apa saja! Seperti tentang keluarga Akashicchi, misalnya, atau tentang kesukaan Akashicchi, atau oh, tentang masa SMA Akashicchi dulu! Pasti ada banyak yang bisa diceritakan oleh mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan!"

"Kau itu benar-benar menyukai basket, ya?" Akashi berkomentar sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan _omurice_ yang telah matang ke dua piring terpisah sebelum membawanya ke tempat Kise. "Padahal menurutku olahraga itu biasa saja."

"Aku menyukai basket karena Aominecchi," jawab Kise setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi. Ada senyum tipis yang dapat terlihat di wajahnya. "Dari dulu, aku cenderung cepat menguasai olahraga apapun yang kucoba. Karena itu, dulu aku selalu menganggap olahraga membosankan. Basket berbeda karena ada Aominecchi. Aku belum pernah menang sekali pun dalam _one-on-one_ dengannya. Berkat Aominecchi, aku jadi merasa punya tujuan hidup lagi."

"Kau mengidolakan Aomine."

Suara tawa refleks terlepas dari bibir Kise saat mendengar hal itu. Ia terkekeh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dapat mengendalikan diri. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang sedikit mencemooh. "Bahkan Akashicchi pun sampai menyimpulkan seperti itu! Yah, mungkin itu benar. Aku memang mengidolakan Aominecchi. Walaupun aku yakin _ganguro_ bodoh itu akan semakin besar kepala kalau dia mengetahuinya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi hingga ia mengambil tempat di sisi Kise dan mulai memakan _omurice_ -nya. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Aomine? Dan cepat dimakan. _Omurice_ yang sudah dingin itu tidak enak."

"Eh, aku bertemu dengan Aominecchi dan Momocchi saat masuk ke Touou, sebetulnya. Kami teman sekelas lalu entah mengapa kami jadi cepat akrab dan sebelum aku sadar, kami sudah menjadi sahabat." Kise menjawab. Ia mengatupkan tangan, mengucapkan _selamat makan_ , dan mulai mengambil suapan pertama dari _omurice-_ nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku anggap mereka berdua tahu tentang Haizaki Shougo."

Senyum di wajah Kise membeku seketika. Jemarinya mengepal sendok dengan lebih kuat bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang hanya karena satu buah nama dan Akashi hanya melihat itu semua dari sudut mata dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak berubah seolah _Haizaki Shougo_ bukanlah siapa-siapa. Perlahan, gelombang emosi yang menguasai diri Kise mereda di hadapan sikap tidak peduli Akashi. Kepalannya membuka seiring dengan mengendurnya ketegangan di tubuhnya. Senyum di wajahnya telah hilang, tapi setidaknya ia tetap terlihat tenang.

"Yah... Aominecchi mengenalnya. Momocchi juga, sebetulnya." Kise merespon dengan suara yang jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada piring di hadapannya. Nafsu makannya menghilang walaupun _omurice_ buatan Akashi sebetulnya enak.

"Mendengar ceritamu, aku terkejut mereka berdua tidak berusaha mencari tahu tentang Haizaki Shougo untuk balas dendam."

"Haha, yah, Aominecchi pernah beberapa kali mengusulkan hal itu, tapi aku melarangnya. Lagipula, itu kesalahanku sendiri yang terlalu keras kepala dan bodoh untuk mendengarkan peringatan-peringatan dari keluargaku dulu. Shougo-kun... dia berbeda. Dia menunjukkanku dunia yang berbeda dari apa yang kuketahui selama ini. Dulu, semua hal yang dia ajarkan selalu membuatku kagum."

"Ah. Kau memang bodoh."

Ejekan sederhana itu membuat tawa meletup sekali lagi dari bibir Kise. "Ya, _aku memang bodoh_ ," ia mengulang dengan cengiran. "tapi Akashicchi, apa kau pernah merasakan kebosanan yang amat sangat dunia jadi terasa begitu menjemukan? Saat tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatmu merasa hidup. Saat hari-harimu berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada perbedaan. Rasa bosan yang seperti itu akan membuatmu bersedia melakukan apa saja hanya untuk memastikan kau belum mati."

"Rasa bosan seperti itu hanya akan hadir saat kau tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup atau justru memiliki terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah punya kemewahan untuk merasakan keduanya."

"Pasti menyenangkan menjadi Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou, huh? Saat jalan masa depan telah terbentuk secara otomatis untukmu, kau pasti tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal remeh apapun lagi."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar kalimat sarkastis Kise. Senyum yang tidak menunjukkan persetujuan ataupun bantahan. Ia hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. "Habiskan makananmu."

Perintah Akashi membuat Kise memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tahu lebih baik dari membantah. Percakapan mereka kali ini telah berakhir. Berargumen seperti apapun juga Akashi tidak akan meresponnya. Kise memutuskan untuk tidak membuang energi dengan sia-sia dan menurut.

* * *

Setelah makan siang—dengan Kise yang menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor sebagai balasan—Akashi membawanya ke ruangan lain di dalam apartemen. Ruangan itu berada di balik pintu mahogani dan bagian dalamnya didominasi oleh warna cokelat yang meninggalkan kesan antik namun nyaman. Rak-rak kayu tinggi yang terbagi menjadi dua lantai serta dipenuhi oleh buku mengelilingi ruangan sementara di bagian tengah terdapat dua buah sofa kulit yang saling berhadapan di atas karpet merah marun yang tebal dan meja kopi bundar di sisi tiap-tiap sofa. Ada sebuah kulkas mini yang hampir tersembunyi di sudut perpotongan rak buku. Lampu kristal yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan memberikan pendar kekuningan yang temaram. Kesemua itu menghadirkan atmosfer yang berbeda dari ruang utama. Suatu kesan yang lebih tenang dan kontemplatif. Sangat cocok untuk ruangan yang akan Akashi gunakan saat ia ingin beristirahat dari segala kesibukan sehari-harinya.

Saat mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Akashi dengan segera mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa sementara Kise masih belum puas memandangi ruangan itu dari segala sudut. Si rambut merah membiarkannya. Toleran terhadap tingkah Kise yang seperti anak kecil.

"Akashicchi, apa ini ruang kerjamu?"

"Tidak begitu tepat. Ini adalah ruang terapiku."

"Terapi?" Kise mengernyitkan alis. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Akashi. "Maksudmu dengan psikiater atau yang seperti itu?"

"Hmm, itu sedikit berlebihan. Terapi bagiku hanya sekedar sesi perbincangan bersama seorang teman atau kesempatan untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Sejauh ini, aku belum membutuhkan bantuan psikiater untuk meyakinkan kewarasanku." Akashi mengulum senyum samar. "Walaupun terkadang memang aku membawa urusan... bisnis ke ruangan ini. Itu salah satu hal yang akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu nanti. Untuk saat ini, kemarilah, Ryouta."

Si rambut merah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pirang. Sebuah permintaan yang tersirat tanpa paksaan. Kise menatap uluran tangan itu untuk beberapa saat, merasa heran dengan degup jantungnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertambah kuat dan cepat. Pandangannya menjalar naik ke wajah Akashi lalu melekat pada dua bola mata beriris merah yang selalu terlihat tenang.

Ada kelembutan di sana yang membuat Kise meneguk ludah. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, kakinya melangkah menuruti panggilan Akashi. Ia berhenti saat tangan Akashi telah dapat mencapainya dan saat Akashi membalas dengan merengkuh pipinya secara lembut, kedua kaki Kise seolah kehilangan kekuatan dan ia perlahan berlutut di hadapan si rambut merah.

Senyum di wajah Akashi terlihat semakin nyata. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan, merayap naik hingga dapat mengelus belakang kuping Kise dan terus sampai ke puncak kepalanya. Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari Kise saat jemari Akashi yang hangat memainkan helai-helai pirangnya. Matanya terpejam ketika ia meletakkan pipi di atas pangkuan Akashi.

Bagi orang lain, posisi mereka akan terlihat tidak wajar. _Hell_ , Kise pun tidak pernah memikirkan ia akan berada di posisi ini sebelumnya. Berlutut dan merebahkan wajah di atas pangkuan laki-laki lain seperti bocah yang mendambakan rasa aman dari orang tua. Di atas semuanya, Kise tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana hal itu akan membuatnya merasa begitu tenang, begitu _nyaman_ seolah memang di sinilah sepantasnya ia berada.

Kise tertawa sedikit getir. "Apa ini termasuk bagian dari terapimu, Akashicchi?"

"Hanya dengan orang-orang tertentu," jawab Akashi dengan sedikit nada jahil dalam suaranya. "Apa kau merasa lebih tenang dengan ini?"

"Mm, ya. Anehnya begitu." Kise mengesah sekali lagi dan menggesekkan pipi pada celana bahan Akashi. Aroma parfum mahal yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya membuat kepalanya terasa ringan. Saat ia membuka mulutnya lagi, suara yang keluar terdengar seperti gumaman. Seolah ia sedang mengigau, "Aku jadi ingin mengisap Akashicchi."

"Tawaran yang menarik, tapi mungkin lain kali. Sekarang aku ingin kau beristirahat tanpa memikirkan apapun. Kau bisa melakukan itu, Ryouta?"

Perlahan, Kise mengangguk. "Akashicchi berencana memilikiku seperti ini? Berlutut di hadapanmu dan menyerahkan segalanya? Selamanya seperti ini?"

"Jangan berkata bodoh, Ryouta," Akashi berujar seperti sedang menasehati anak kecil. Ia menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman yang bertahan cukup lama di puncak kepala Kise. "Aku akan memilikimu, dalam segala waktu dan untuk selamanya. Aku akan membentuk sangkar emas termewah dan termegah hanya untukmu. Sangkar yang begitu luas kau akan dapat menipu diri dengan konsep kebebasan. Aku akan memiliki keseluruhan dirimu, Ryouta, dan kau akan selalu berlutut di hadapanku saat aku menginginkannya."

Jemari Akashi mengepal lebih erat. Lebih posesif. Di telinga Kise, kata-kata Akashi terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji.

.

.

.

 **End of Phase 03**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Halo, ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? Haha. Yaah, antara_ real life _, pekerjaan, hobi bermain game, kumpul bersama keluarga dan ketiadaan rancangan plot yang nyata, cerita ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk dilanjutkan. Saya tidak bisa berjanji chapter berikutnya akan keluar dengan lebih cepat, tapi setidaknya saya akan berusaha untuk tidak menggantungkan cerita ini begitu saja._

 _Maaf bila chapter ini terasa seperti_ filler _(yang mungkin agak domestik) karena, seperti yang saya bilang, saya tidak memiliki rancangan plot untuk cerita ini, makanya saya menulis dengan mengikuti alur saja. Rencananya chapter depan saya akan kembali membahas plot cerita dan memperkenalkan Kise dengan beberapa karakter lain, jadi doakan saja semuanya berjalan lancar._

 _Terima kasih kepada para pembaca! Terutama untuk kalian yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul:** To Tempt The Devil (4/?)

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 5294kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki.

 **Pairing(s):** Past AkaMido, past AkaMidoTaka, AkaKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang penulis dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning(s):** Older!Akashi, (Future) Sugardaddy!Akashi, BDSM, S/M relationship, masochist!Kise, violence, dysfunctional-and-unhealthy relationship. More warnings to be added in future chapter(s).

 **Summary:** Berawal dari pertemuan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan, sebuah pertaruhan diajukan. Saat perasaan dan masa depan dipermainkan, siapa yang akhirnya akan menang? AkaKise. Multichapter.

* * *

Langit di luar jendela ruang terapi Akashi telah berubah gelap saat kedua orang di dalamnya memutuskan untuk kembali bergerak. Satu tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Kise menjadi tanda yang membawa kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan. Si pirang berkedip pelan. Diusirnya kantuk yang sempat memberati mata. Kemudian ia mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap ke arah si rambut merah.

Senyum tipis Akashi menjawab tatapannya. Jemari Akashi melesak di antara helaian emas dan memijat pelan. Sebagai balasannya, sebuah helaan napas puas terlepas dari rekahan bibir merah, diikuti dengan dua kelopak mata yang kembali terpejam.

"Ayolah, kau tidak berencana untuk tidur lagi kan, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi dengan nada suara yang mengandung tawa.

"Rasanya tidak kalau dengan posisi seperti tadi. Sekarang saja kakiku sudah mati rasa. Ceritanya akan berbeda kalau ada tempat tidur di sini."

"Hm. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan untukku. Ajakan yang tidak akan kulewatkan, tentu," Tawa kecil akhirnya terlepas dari bibir Akashi saat melihat wajah Kise yang kini dipenuhi rona merah. Ia menarik tangannya dari kepala Kise. "tapi tidak saat ini. Kemarilah. Ada yang harus aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Kise untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan sebelum perlahan dia bangkit berdiri dengan erangan. Dia merenggangkan badan sebelum mengikuti Akashi yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan.

"Apa kau pernah menandatangani kontrak sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa kali. Biasanya saat aku mengambil pekerjaan sebagai model dengan klien baru."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus diperhatikan dengan lebih cermat dan aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Merasa bersalah?" Kise mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Memangnya Akashicchi ingin menunjukkan apa kepadaku?"

Jawaban Akashi datang dalam bentuk sebuah folder hitam yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah yakin Kise menerima, pria yang lebih tua itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia melangkah ringan melewati si rambut pirang hanya dengan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

"Baca itu baik-baik, kemudian istirahatlah. Kamar tamu ada tepat di seberang ruangan ini. Kau bebas memakai apa saja yang ada di sana. Besok akan kuantar kau pulang."

Kise mengerjap. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada folder hitam di tangannya. Otaknya terlalu penuh dengan pertanyaan hingga dia tidak benar-benar mendengar perkataan Akashi sampai suara pintu yang terbuka menyapa telinganya. Dia mengangkat wajah dengan cepat. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan segera hanya untuk menemukan pintu yang telah kembali tertutup dan sosok Akashi yang telah menghilang.

Kise menghela napas berat. "... sejak kapan aku setuju untuk menginap?"

Pertanyaan Kise tertelan dalam kesunyian. Ia menggeleng pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Akashi Seijuurou yang begitu yakin segala perintahnya akan dipatuhi. Walaupun untuk saat ini Kise tidak melihat alasan membantahnya—kecuali mungkin untuk membuat Akashi kesal.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Suasana di ruang terapi Akashi tidak terlalu menyenangkan saat ia sendirian dan ia pun tidak bisa menyangkal rasa lelah yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Setidaknya, kamar tamu yang Akashi sediakan pasti memiliki tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Pemikiran itu yang mendorong Kise untuk benar-benar bergerak. Ia menyapukan pandangannya untuk terakhir kali ke ruangan yang kini diselimuti oleh keheningan yang berat. Ada firasat yang mengatakan ia akan sering mengakrabkan diri dengan ruangan itu. Kise tersenyum sedikit getir dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

Jarak antara ruang terapi Akashi dengan kamar tamu yang telah disediakan untuk Kise tidaklah jauh. Langkah-langkah cepat si pirang membawanya ke sana dalam waktu singkat dan saat ia masuk, Kise mendapati bahwa lampu di dalam ruangan itu telah dinyalakan. Barang-barang yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu telah tertata rapi di kaki tempat tidur. Bahkan suhu di dalam kamar pun telah diatur untuk memberinya kenyamanan. Ketiga hal itu membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, berusaha untuk mengatur emosi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Ia bukannya tidak berterima kasih kepada Akashi yang mungkin hanya ingin memastikan Kise mendapatkan kenyamanan, tapi kenyataan bahwa pria yang lebih tua itu sampai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil—seperti masalah penerangan serta suhu kamar yang biasanya akan terlewatkan begitu saja—membuatnya bertanya-tanya seberapa besar kebutuhan Akashi untuk memastikan segala sesuatu berada di bawah kendalinya.

Karena jujur saja, Kise tidak suka dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Bahkan bila ia harus melakukannya demi perjanjian di antara mereka, Kise yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan memberontak. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan membantah atau dengan sengaja melanggar perintah Akashi hanya karena ia bisa. Hanya karena ia masih memiliki _keinginan untuk bebas._

Kise Ryouta _benci_ dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Karena saat ia merasa terkekang, saat itu jugalah ia paling mendambakan kebebasan.

Rasa ragu menghampirinya dan membuatnya gamang. Mungkin perjanjian ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin seharusnya ia memperhitungkan segalanya dengan lebih matang hingga ia dapat menemukan solusi berbeda atas masalahnya. Solusi yang tidak mengharuskannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sang Kaisar Merah.

Bayangan senyum tipis Akashi terbias di balik kelopak mata Kise yang terpejam. Disusul dengan ingatan saat jemari yang hangat mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kise membuka mata dengan tarikan napas yang tajam. Ia terpaku sementara berusaha membiarkan degup jantungnya yang memburu untuk kembali tenang. Setelah tubuhnya berhenti gemetar, perlahan bibirnya melukiskan senyuman.

"Kise Ryouta kau ini memang bocah yang bodoh." Ia bergumam.

Saat itu Kise tersadar, percuma saja merasa ragu sekarang. Ia telah berhasil menarik perhatian Kaisar Merah, maka yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menerima konsekuensinya. Mundur dari perjanjian bukanlah pilihan. Kecuali jika ia ingin memperburuk keadaan keluarganya.

(Dan sebuah suara kecil dari lubuk hatinya berkata ia pun akan menyesalinya.)

Kepala Kise sudah lebih dingin sekarang. Tidak lagi penuh sesak dengan keraguan dan pertanyaan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur, merangkak naik hingga ke tengah, menyandarkan punggung di atas tumpukan bantal yang empuk, dan mulai membuka folder hitam di tangannya.

"Ah, ternyata isinya memang kontrak perjanjian."

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Kise sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Akashi akan melakukan hal ini. Siapa pun yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis paham, tidak ada perjanjian yang betul-betul resmi hingga ditorehkan di atas kertas. Hitam di atas putih adalah suatu keharusan dalam dunia bisnis. Kontrak yang mengikat adalah segalanya, kecuali jika kau seseorang yang begitu naif yang tidak keberatan menghadapi kebangkrutan di depan mata.

Kise membaca deretan kalimat di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari lembaran pertama. Hanya formalitas sederhana dan detail perjanjian bahwa Akashi bersedia membantu keluarga Kise hingga mereka bangkit dari kebangkrutan. Alis Kise sedikit terangkat saat ia melihat klausa berikutnya yang menyatakan pihak kedua (dalam hal ini, Kise) bersedia melakukan segala hal yang diminta oleh pihak pertama (Akashi) selama hal tersebut masih berada dalam koridor perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati bersama.

Mulai dari sana isi kontrak menjadi semakin menarik. Kise yakin wajahnya merona saat ia membaca kata hubungan seksual dengan jelas di sana. Dan, yah, beberapa hal yang dijabarkan di dalam kontrak itu (seperti masalah _bondage_ , _sensory deprivement_ dan, oh Tuhan, apa Akashi benar-benar akan memberikannya kalung peliharaan?!) sukses membuat imajinasinya bermain liar.

Si pirang meneguk ludah. Dilepaskannya beberapa kancing seragamnya saat udara di sekitar tiba-tiba terasa berat dan panas. Ia menahan urgensi untuk menggeliat dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikan fokus pada lembaran terakhir yang ada di tangannya.

Isinya adalah tentang _safeword_ Kise dan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia memutuskan perjanjian secara sepihak. Kise membaca setiap kalimat yang ada dengan lebih cermat, memastikan Akashi tetap setuju memberikan bantuannya walaupun segala kontak antara ia dan Kise telah berakhir. Di bagian bawah terdapat dua kolom untuk tanda tangan. Masing-masing dengan bubuhan nama Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta.

Kise menatap kolom namanya lekat-lekat. Ia cukup puas dengan isi kontrak yang ia baca. Walaupun sebetulnya ia adalah pihak yang lebih lemah, tapi tidak ada satu klausa pun yang benar-benar merugikannya. Di dalamnya bahkan tidak ada satu kali pun disebutkan bahwa Kise tidak boleh menolak hadiah ataupun perintah yang Akashi berikan. Nampaknya, perjanjian ini tidak seburuk yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan.

Dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, Kise menutup folder hitam itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Ia akan menandatangani kontrak itu besok, saat ia memiliki lebih banyak koherensi dan tidak terganggu oleh rasa kantuk. Saat ia yakin pilihannya dibuat dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar hingga tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mundur di tengah jalan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan yang serius, sekarang Kise kembali merasakan kelelahan di tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan badan lantas beranjak dari kasur. Langkahnya membawa Kise ke hadapan sebuah lemari pakaian. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu—karena entah mengapa ini terasa seperti mengganggu privasi orang lain—ia pun membuka lemari itu.

Di dalamnya ada beberapa baju tidur dan kaus kasual yang tertumpuk rapi. Sebagian besar hanya T-shirt sederhana walaupun terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas sedangkan sebagian lagi nampak seperti piama sutra. Hampir semua baju di sana berwarna hitam. Yah, mungkin Akashi sengaja memilihkan warna yang cenderung netral untuk digunakan oleh tamu-tamunya. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kise adalah ketiadaan pakaian untuk perempuan di sana. Semua baju yang ada di dalam lemari itu berukuran besar. Bahkan jika ada perempuan yang memaksa untuk memakainya... _well_ , Kise yakin perempuan itu tidak akan terlihat seperti perempuan baik-baik.

"Rupanya, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou punya banyak rahasia, yaa." Kise bergumam ringan.

Ia memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dengan sepasang piama hitam yang hanya sedikit terlalu besar untuknya dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum kembali naik ke atas kasur. Ada lampu tidur di sisi ranjang yang ia nyalakan sebagai sumber cahaya, menghasilkan pendaran kuning yang terasa hangat. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menarik _bed cover_ hingga ke batas dada. Rasa gugupnya sedikit menghilang saat hanya aroma parfum deterjen yang menelusup ke rongga penciumannya.

Kepingan cokelat madunya menolak untuk segera menutup, alih-alih dipandanginya kanopi tempat tidur dengan lekat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kise menginap di rumah orang lain, karena itu tidak ada alasannya baginya untuk merasa begitu gugup seperti ini. Walaupun, setelah diingat-ingat, ini adalah kali pertama ia menginap di rumah seseorang yang... lebih dari teman. Seseorang yang akan dan telah menyentuhnya dengan keintiman kekasih. Seseorang yang mungkin akan—

"Ergh! Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kise Ryouta!" Kise menggeleng keras-keras, menghentikan pemikirannya sendiri sebelum menjadi terlalu nakal. Ditutupinya wajah yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangan.

Kise tidak tahu kapan ia berhasil menenangkan diri, karena bahkan tanpa ia sadari, kesadarannya telah terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

Tidur Kise terusik saat tubuhnya terasa berat seperti ada yang menimpanya dari atas. Samar, ia juga mendengar suara bisikan seseorang. Suara yang perlahan membuatnya harus meninggalkan tidurnya.

"Nngh, apa...?" ia bergumam seraya menggeliat di bawah berat yang masih membebaninya. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi kesadarannya yang mulai terkumpul jelas mendengar suara kekehan di dekatnya.

"Ayo bangun, Tuan Putri. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengobrol denganmu~"

Suara itu terdengar lagi dengan semakin jelas. Disusul dengan jemari yang iseng menyentil hidungnya. Kise merengutkan alis dalam-dalam, kemudian saat ia akhirnya membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Terlalu dekat, bahkan, hingga ia bisa merasakan embusan napas orang itu menerpa kulitnya.

Kedua mata Kise membola. Mulutnya terbuka dalam keterkejutan, tapi sebelum Kise bisa mengatakan apa-apa, pria dengan rambut hitam kelam yang masih menindih tubuhnya terlebih dulu menyengir lebar dan mengisi keheningan.

"Akhirnya! Selamat pagi! Kise Ryouta, benar? Aku Takao Kazunari. Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu!" Takao berujar riang, mengabaikan ekspresi kebingungan yang terpampang jelas di wajah Kise. Ia menyamankan diri di atas tubuh pemuda pirang itu, tersenyum licik saat lututnya bergesekkan dengan daerah privat Kise dan membuat si pirang mengeluarkan suara tercekat, sebelum melanjutkan, "Walaupun sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa. Padahal, aku sudah berencana untuk menciummu kalau kau tidak terbangun juga. Oh, _well_ , kurasa aku masih bisa melakukannya sekarang~"

Lalu, sebelum Kise bisa benar-benar mencerna maksud perkataan itu, bibirnya telah terlebih dahulu dibungkam. Hal ini sama sekali tidak membantu kebingungannya, tentu, dan secara otomatis ia menggerakan kedua tangan untuk mendorong Takao menjauh. Sayangnya, Takao sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Gerakan Kise terhenti dan tergantikan dengan pekik tertahan saat bibirnya digigit. Lidah Takao dengan sigap mengambil kesempatan, menginvasi mulut Kise untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sialnya, pria itu benar-benar mahir dalam berciuman.

Pada akhirnya Kise hanya bisa pasrah. Kepalanya terasa terlalu kosong untuk berpikir dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak menikmati ciuman yang Takao berikan. Tubuhnya juga nampak menyetujui keputusannya. Kedua tangannya yang semula berusaha mendorong Takao menjauh kini justru melingkari leher pria itu. Ciuman mereka berlangsung untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Takao menarik diri, melepaskan Kise yang terlihat kehabisan napas dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Seringai kembali terpasang di wajah Takao saat melihatnya. Ia menjilat bibir perlahan, menikmati rasa yang masih tersisa. "Mm, tidak buruk. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Aku rasa kali ini Sei sudah memilih dengan baik."

Rasa-rasanya wajah Kise semakin terbakar. Secara spontan ia menyapu bibir dengan punggung tangan. Saat pikirannya telah kembali tertata, ia akhirnya baru sadar telah menerima pelecehan seksual secara mendadak. Keping cokelat madu melebar, lantas memicing dengan sengit. Rasa malu dan gairah tergantikan oleh kekesalan, walaupun melihat seringai yang belum juga hilang dari pria di hadapannya, Kise rasa pelototannya tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku bisa memanggil polisi dan melaporkan pelecehan seksual untuk tindakanmu tadi."

"Oooh, rupanya anak kucing yang satu ini masih punya cakar yang cukup tajam!" Takao Kazunari justru terbahak. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Anggap saja itu salam perkenalan dariku, oke?"

' _Salam perkenalan dengan ciuman? Memangnya kita tinggal di mana, Amerika?'_ batin Kise. Bibirnya masih mengerucut, tapi perlahan ia mengangguk. Toh sebagian besar ia hanya mengancam. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ia melaporkan teman seorang Akashi Seijuurou ke polisi hanya karena keisengan kecil seperti ini. Bisa-bisa justru ia yang nantinya dipojokkan. Dan lagi, Takao sebetulnya tidak terlihat jahat.

"Oke, selama kau janji tidak melakukannya lagi," Kise mendesah saat seringai di wajah Takao berubah menjadi senyum yang kelewat lugu. "Atau setidaknya, tidak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu," ia mengalah. Benar-benar deh, ada apa dengan para orang dewasa yang menganggap mereka bisa menjamah Kise seenaknya saja?

"Haha, aku janji. Lagipula, kalau aku terlalu sering menjahilimu, aku pasti akan dimarahi Sei." Takao beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia kembali terkekeh saat helaan napas lega lepas dari bibir Kise. Duh, kalau reaksi si pirang semanis ini, mana mungkin Takao bisa tahan tidak menggodanya lagi! Untunglah Takao masih ingat bagaimana menakutkannya Akashi bila sudah murka. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi motivasi yang baik baginya untuk menahan diri.

"Yang daritadi kau panggil Sei itu... maksudnya Akashicchi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kise. Tolong jangan salahkan ia. Mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Akashi Seijuurou dengan sedemikian akrabnya masih mengejutkan baginya.

Alis Takao terangkat tinggi. _Akashicchi, eh? Manis sekali_. "Yap! Aku sudah kenal Sei dari lama, jadi kami seperti... apa, ya? Sahabat? Itu juga kalau Sei bisa menganggap seseorang sebagai sahabatnya. Yang pasti, aku ini orang yang merebut kekasih Sei dari pelukan hangatnya dan masih hidup hingga sekarang."

"... Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jadi, _Ryou-chan_ , kau bisa bertanya kepadaku tentang hal-hal pribadi Sei. Kalau kau bersikap manis, aku mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur."

Bibir Kise akhirnya tergelitik untuk merekahkan senyum. Ia menurunkan tangan yang masih menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sisa-sisa kekesalannya hilang seiring dengan mengalirnya percakapan. Berganti tempat dengan keingintahuan. "Mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Dan aku tidak akan berharap lebih. Cukup mengobrolnya untuk sekarang. Sebetunya, aku disuruh Sei untuk membangunkanmu."

"Membangunkanku? Untuk apa?"

"Sarapan bersama, tentu saja!" Takao menyengir lebar. "Percayalah, kalau kau benar-benar akan menjadi bagian dari hidup Akashi Seijuurou, kau harus bersiap untuk kejutan-kejutan kecil yang tak terduga. Sei itu jauh lebih kekeluargaan dari apa yang orang-orang kira."

Mendengar itu, Kise justru refleks tersenyum semakin lebar. Pandangannya menjadi lebih lembut tanpa ia sadari. Kekeluargaan. Rasanya Kise sama sekali tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia rindu suasana domestik yang hangat. Suasana yang dulu senantiasa ia dapatkan dari keluarganya sendiri sebelum ia terjerat masalah yang membuat orangtuanya menjauh. Membagi suasana seperti itu bersama Akashi tentu akan berbeda rasanya, tapi Kise tetap menantikannya.

Diam-diam Takao memerhatikan reaksi Kise dan rasa hangat muncul dalam dirinya. Senyum yang kini hadir di wajah pemuda itu benar-benar tulus. Tidak seperti sebagian besar 'kekasih' Akashi, Kise Ryouta nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan konsep keluarga. Ada kelegaan yang Takao rasakan saat itu juga. Akashi sudah terlalu lama kesepian.

"Ayo bergerak, Ryou-chan. Kalau kita terlalu lama di sini, bisa-bisa Shin-chan memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan kita makan!" Takao menegur pelan.

"Ah!" Kise tersentak seolah baru sadar dari lamunan. "T-tunggu, aku belum ganti baju!"

Takao memiringkan kepala. Pandangannya memindai penampilan Kise dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lantas ia menyengir. "Tidak perlu. Pakai itu saja. Aku yakin Sei tidak akan keberatan. Malah, mungkin dia akan senang~"

Sungguh, Takao sepertinya mengambil kesenangan berlebih dari membuat Kise merona. "Perkataanmu seperti om-om mesum."

Si rambut hitam terkekeh lagi. Ia beringsut mendekat ke arah Kise. Ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan Kise, lalu ditariknya pemuda pirang itu hingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain menjejakkan kaki di lantai. Ekspresi merajuk kembali terpasang di wajah si remaja. Takao masih tetap menyengir lebar.

"Ayo, _Bocah_. Jangan bermalas-malasan saja. Aku sudah kelaparan!"

Dan dengan eksklamasi itu Kise harus pasrah saat tubuhnya setengah diseret menuju ke ruang makan.

* * *

Alunan musik dan lirik lagu _Careless Whisper_ yang dinyanyikan oleh George Michael menyambut Kise dan Takao saat mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan. Diikuti dengan aroma kopi yang menggoda indra penciuman dan mengusir kantuk dari mata. Takao melepaskan Kise dengan segera. Tanpa memedulikan si pirang ia telah berjalan setengah berlari ke arah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah menyeduh kopi di belakang _counter_ dapur.

"SHIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAN!" Pekik riang itu mengikuti Takao hingga akhirnya tanpa basa-basi ia menubruk pria tinggi itu dengan keras. Untung saja tidak ada barang yang pecah setelahnya. Suatu tanda bahwa ini adalah kelakuan normal dari Takao, nampaknya.

"Takao," suara pemuda berambut hijau itu ternyata lebih dalam dan tenang dari dugaan awal Kise. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, seolah refleks, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menyeduh kopinya tanpa gangguan walaupun kini Takao menempel ke punggungnya seperti bintang laut besar. "Bisa tolong jangan buat keributan di pagi hari? Dan kau terlalu lama membangunkan Kise. Kau tidak macam-macam kan?"

"Memangnya kalau aku macam-macam Shin-chan bakal menghukumku?" Takao malah balik bertanya dengan jahil.

Satu desahan napas berat. Kemudian sebelah tangan yang sedaritadi mengaduk pelan biji-biji kopi yang tengah di- _roasting_ berpindah untuk mengacak helaian kelam. "Ya, kau akan kuhukum. Dan bukan dengan cara yang akan kau nikmati."

Takao terkekeh. "Aku tidak macam-macam kok. Tidak berlebihan. Lagipula, aku ini hanya cinta ke bapak dokter Midorima Shintarou saja."

Kalimat Takao lebih seperti ejekan, tapi nada suara yang ia gunakan membuat wajah Kise, selaku pengamat, terasa panas. Ada terlalu banyak kehangatan dan intimasi dalam suara Takao yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih lembut. Rasanya seperti sedang menginvasi kegiatan privat orang lain.

Refleks membuat Kise memalingkan wajah dari pasangan yang tampak begitu kontras namun rupanya tetap rekat itu. Saat itu pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang merah darah yang telah menunggu. Sekali lagi pipi Kise terasa panas. Kali ini untuk alasan yang benar-benar lain, karena, demi Tuhan, pandangan Akashi itu benar-benar seperti mencuri segala kehangatan dan intimasi dalam suara Takao sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryouta,"

"Umm. Pagi... Akashicchi," Hanya itu balasan yang bisa Kise berikan. Ia menahan hasrat untuk menggenggam ujung piamanya seperti anak kecil. Rasanya canggung berada satu ruangan dengan pasangan yang sama sekali tidak malu-malu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka dan seseorang yang... ah, Kise tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan arti Akashi baginya.

Nampaknya Akashi bisa mengerti posisi Kise saat ini. Tidak butuh pertimbangan baginya untuk beranjak dari _stool_ tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke arah si pirang. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan Kise, memiringkan kepala sejenak, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedikit terlihat nakal.

Sungguh, rasanya satu hari ini wajah Kise akan terus merona merah. Tanpa sadar ia memasang ekspresi cemberut. Entah mengapa, seharian ini ia merasa benar-benar seperti bocah dan hari bahkan baru akan dimulai!

"Kenapa Akashicchi melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya suka melihat penampilanmu saat ini. Itu saja. Kazunari yang menyuruhmu tidak berganti pakaian?"

 _Kazunari._

Mungkin Takao sama sekali tidak berbohong waktu mengatakan ia sahabat Akashi. Otak Kise kemudian otomatis mengingat perkataan Takao selanjutnya, tapi cepat-cepat ia tepis dugaan yang mulai terbentuk. Tidak, tidak. Bukan waktunya untuk membuat asumsi yang aneh-aneh, Kise Ryouta!

"Iya. Katanya Akashicchi tidak akan keberatan."

Lagipula, Kise memang merasa piamanya cukup sopan jika hanya untuk sarapan. Bahan hitamnya licin dan jelas-jelas terlihat mahal. Semua kancing piama telah Kise pasangkan dengan tepat hingga tidak ada kulit yang terekspos tidak sengaja. Celananya memang agak panjang, tapi hanya sedikit menutupi mata kakinya, jadi tidak terlalu berlebihan. Kise tahu tidak ada masalah dengan penampilannya, tapi kalau melihat tatapan Akashi saat ini tiba-tiba ia merasa telah berbuat kesalahan.

Bukan kesalahan yang buruk. Lebih seperti _kesalahan yang tidak sepantasnya dilihat oleh anak kecil_.

"Hm, Kazunari memang tahu seleraku."

Jawaban jahil yang terlontar dari bibir Akashi itu membuat Kise semakin cemberut. " _Mou!_ Akashicchi, berhenti menggodaku!" Ia memprotes setengah berbisik, tidak mau mengganggu Takao dan pasangannya yang, uh, masih sibuk di belakang _counter_. Semoga saja mereka tidak melupakan kopi yang baru saja mereka buat.

Seringai Akashi menggantikan kekehan yang sudah Kise antisipasi. Sang Kaisar nampak sedang berbelas kasih. Ia menyetujui permintaan Kise tanpa kata-kata, hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang, Kise baru sadar, sudah tertata rapi dengan piring-piring makanan di atasnya.

"Duduklah. Cara terbaik untuk menghentikan Kazunari dan Shin adalah dengan mengabaikan mereka berdua. Cepat atau lambat Shin pasti akan kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya. Setidaknya, itu yang aku harapkan darimu, Shin."

Akashi sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya. Kise menahan senyum saat terdengar suara jeritan pelan dari Takao. Disusul dengan protes kesakitan dari si rambut hitam yang, nampaknya, baru saja jatuh terjungkal setelah didorong oleh Midorima. Kise merasa sedikit lebih baik saat melihat wajah Midorima yang kini bisa menyaingi kepiting rebus.

"Aduhduhduh, Shin-chan, kau tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu, kan?" keluh Takao sambil mengusap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri.

"D-diam, Bakao! Itu salahmu sendiri! Jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku menyajikan kopi ini!"

Takao menghela napas berat. "Terima kasih sudah merusak kebahagiaanku, Sei." Ia memutar bola mata sebelum melakukan apa yang Midorima perintahkan.

Di sisi Kise, Akashi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tahu kekesalan Takao tidak akan bertahan lama. Pria berambut hitam itu sudah lebih dari terbiasa menghadapi penolakan demi penolakan dari Midorima. Hanya sekedar terputusnya ciuman selamat pagi seperti ini tidak akan cukup membuat seorang Takao Kazunari—yang terkenal atas kegigihannya—benar-benar marah.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" Kise tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya walaupun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Justru sebaliknya, ada kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat melihat Takao dan Midorima. Kehangatan yang terwujudkan dalam lengkung senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak selalu," Akashi menyandarkan punggung. Tatapannya juga masih belum lepas dari pasangan di hadapan mereka. "Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, tapi Shin itu benar-benar kaku. Jangan harap kau bisa melihat mereka seperti ini di hadapan umum. Seingatku, bergandengan tangan di muka publik saja mereka tidak pernah."

"Hee. Tapi mereka bisa melakukannya dengan wajar di depan kita. Memangnya aku dan Akashicchi tidak dianggap sebagai orang luar?"

"Kami bertiga memiliki riwayat yang panjang. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang kami sembunyikan, jadi tentu saja mereka tidak akan merasa canggung bermesraan di depanku. Sedangkan untukmu...," kerlingan dari manik merah darah membuat Kise meninggikan alis. Akashi kembali mengulum senyum. "Mungkin itu cara mereka menunjukkan persetujuan."

 _Persetujuan apa?_ Kise ingin bertanya, tapi sebelum ia bisa membuka suara, Midorima dan Takao telah menghampiri meja makan. Masing-masing dengan dua cangkir yang menguarkan asap kaya aroma di tangan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" ujar Takao. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir di tangannya masing-masing di depan Kise dan Akashi, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kise. "Kalau kopi kalian sudah tidak panas, salahkan saja Shin-chan yang terlihat betul-betul menggoda saat sedang menyeduh kopi."

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Kau memang tidak pernah punya kendali diri yang baik." Midorima mengisi kursi kosong terakhir di sana. Tanpa kata-kata ia memberikan Takao salah satu cangkir di tangannya, kemudian mulai meneguk kopinya sendiri.

"Yah, itu benar juga. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Ryou- _chan_."

"Ah, sama sekali tidak," Kise terkekeh. "Itu memang bukan hal yang biasa kulihat sehari-hari, tapi, um, aku tidak merasa terganggu."

Jawaban Kise membuat Midorima mengangkat pandangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kise bertemu tatap dengan Midorima dan yang pertama terlintas di benaknya adalah bagaimana mata Midorima terlihat bagaikan daun pada puncak musim panas. Ada keteduhan di balik pembatas kaca. Keteduhan yang seolah dijaga hanya untuk segelintir orang.

Midorima menatapnya lama. Kise seolah terbius dan tidak bisa memalingkan wajah. Hingga akhirnya cangkir kopi diturunkan perlahan. Dengan lengkung serupa senyum di wajahnya, Midorima berkata:

"Midorima Shintarou."

Untuk beberapa saat Kise hanya bisa mengerjap. Bukan perkenalan singkat yang ia duga akan didapatkannya setelah tatapan mata yang intens itu. Karena itu, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin saja Midorima akan melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya itu dengan hal lain yang lebih penting.

… Tapi nampaknya tidak. Karena sekarang bibir Midorima kembali terkatup. Ada kedutan yang nyaris tidak kentara di sudut matanya dan Kise sadar kalau Midorima memang hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri.

Kise mendengus geli tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ekspresi Midorima seketika berubah dengan adanya kernyitan di antara alisnya. Sambil menahan tawa, Kise akhirnya membalas, "K-Kise Ryouta. Senang bertemu denganmu, Midorima-san."

"Hmph."

"Hahaha, Shin-chan, kau itu terlalu serius. Ryou-chan sampai ketakutan tadi!"

"Aku hanya bicara seperti biasa."

"Bicara biasa apanya? Tatapanmu tadi itu seperti sedang memvonis pasien dengan penyakit kronis yang tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Kernyitan di wajah Midorima menjadi semakin dalam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Bakao."

"Bukannya aku tidak senang mendengar _foreplay_ kalian," Akashi menyela tanpa meninggikan nada suaranya. "tapi kurasa tidak terlalu baik jika kita melewatkan waktu sarapan lebih lama lagi."

"… Akashi benar." Midorima menyetujui. Ia mengambil sumpit di sisi piring dan mengatupkan tangan. " _Itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu!_ " sahut Takao tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Nadanya jauh lebih riang dari Midorima, walau setelah itu, ia sama sekali tidak bicara. Fokus sepenuhnya kepada makanannya.

Pandangan Kise berpindah dari satu orang ke orang lainnya di dalam ruang. Kesemuanya terlihat menikmati makanan mereka—sop tahu dan _tamagoyaki_ sederhana. Paduan yang sedikit unik bagi Kise, tapi hei, ia bukannya mengeluh—seolah melupakan semua perdebatan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kise menahan kekehannya. Orang-orang dewasa ini terkadang bisa bersikap lebih seperti bocah dibanding dirinya. Pada akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Suapan pertama yang ia cicipi terasa jauh lebih lezat dari apapun yang pernah dimakannya tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Kise sedikit kabur dan matanya pun panas. Ia mengerjap cepat, sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang basah. Sungguh kalau ada yang melihatnya saat ini, mereka pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan. Kise pun dapat mengakui reaksinya berlebihan. Ia hanya tidak siap merasakan kehangatan dan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya. Kehangatan yang mengingatkannya pada keluarganya sendiri—serta kerinduan karena ia tahu harapannya tidak akan terkabul dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

"Jadi, mereka itu dua dari sedikit orang yang pernah menyebutku menyebalkan."

Informasi tidak terduga itu diberikan oleh Akashi setelah mereka mengantar Midorima dan Takao ke pintu apartemen. Kedua tamu mereka masih memiliki rencana siang ini. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama.

Kise tersenyum. Sebagian karena perkataan Akashi dan sebagian lagi karena ia bisa merasakan lengan Akashi melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka masih berdiri di _genkan_. Sama sekali tidak terburu-buru untuk kembali ke dalam.

"Aku menduga demikian."

"Hm. Lalu? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka?"

"Pendapatku? Untuk apa Akashicchi menanyakan itu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku, Shin dan Kazunari memiliki riwayat yang panjang. Kami praktis sudah menjadi keluarga. Karena itu, kau akan sering melihat mereka berdua jika kita benar-benar akan melanjutkan perjanjian kita. Kau sudah membaca kontrak yang kuberikan?"

"Kontrak yang cenderung memihak kepadaku. Ya, aku sudah baca."

"Bagus. Akan kuberikan kau waktu untuk berpikir sebelum menandatanganinya. Kembali ke pertanyaanku. Apa pendapatmu tentang Shintarou dan Kazunari, hm?"

Kise menggigit bibir menahan senyum. Ada nada tidak sabar dalam suara Akashi. Bersandingan dengan ekspektasi yang, entah kenapa, membuatnya terkesan lebih manusiawi.

"Mereka… berbeda, kurasa." Lebih tepatnya, eksentrik. Walau Kise sama sekali tidak merasa itu hal yang buruk. "Aku bisa melihat alasan kalian berteman dekat. Akashicchi dan Midorima-san benar-benar setipe. Sedangkan Takao-san… _well_ , kurasa bahkan Akashicchi pun tidak akan bisa menang melawan persistensinya."

Suara kekehan rendah Akashi terdengar di telinga Kise. Disertai embusan napasnya yang membelai tengkuk si pirang. Kise memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya gemetar. Dirasakannya tangan Akashi memeluknya sedikit lebih erat.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan tepat. Shin awalnya tidak terlalu suka pada Kazunari. Terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan. Sialnya, Kazunari justru sangat, sangat menyukai Shin. Hasil akhirnya sudah kau lihat sendiri pagi ini."

"Takao-san bilang kalau Midorima-san dan Akashicchi dulu pernah menjalin hubungan. Apa itu benar?" Kise memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia tahu hal ini dapat menghancurkan _mood_ di antara mereka, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Jeda yang hadir membuat bibir Kise terasa kering mendadak. Ia menyapukan lidah ke atas bibir, membasahinya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa memang sebaiknya ia diam saja tadi. Hanya pelukan erat Akashi yang masih belum terlepas yang membuat kepanikan Kise tidak menjadi nyata.

"Shintarou adalah orang pertama yang mengenalku secara intim. Dia juga menjadi orang pertama yang mengajariku dalam berbagai hal." Suara Akashi tetap tenang dan hangat saat ia akhirnya menjawab. Dengan satu kecupan lembut di leher Kise, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Shintarou adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup memuaskanku. Sampai lima tahun yang lalu saat Kazunari merangsek masuk ke kehidupan kami."

Kise kembali menggigit bibir. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyimak perkataan Akashi dengan seksama. Saat ia merasakan pelukan Akashi terlepas dan kehadiran pria itu mulai menjauh, Kise refleks ikut berbalik. Tanpa perlu berpikir ia telah mengekori Akashi kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sofa panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan menjadi pilihan Akashi menempatkan diri. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kise. Menunggu. Dan seperti ini merupakan hal yang wajar, kedua kaki Kise telah membawanya mendekat. Akashi memberikan gestur pada ruang kosong di sisinya dan, lagi, Kise patuh begitu saja.

Senyum lembut yang hadir di wajah Akashi setelahnya adalah hadiah atas kepatuhan yang Kise berikan.

"Apa kau merasa tidak tenang setelah tahu tentang Shintarou?"

"Uhm, tidak begitu juga," karena Kise tahu akan jauh lebih mustahil jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. "Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Apalagi waktu Takao-san bilang dia merebut Midorima-san dari Akashicchi."

"Kazunari terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Daripada merebut, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku _memberikan_ Shintarou kepadanya. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah ingin menahan Shintarou mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

Kali ini jawaban Akashi membuat kedua alis Kise berkerut. "Memangnya Midorima-san tidak bahagia waktu bersama Akashicchi?"

"Tidak seperti saat dia bersama Kazunari. Aku dan Shintarou, kami terlalu mirip. Dan seperti dua kutub magnet yang sama, pada akhirnya kami akan menolak keberadaan satu sama lain."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan Akashicchi sendiri?" Kise menoleh agar dapat menatap Akashi dengan lebih jelas. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan dan sedikit kekesalan. Mendengar Akashi melepaskan Midorima dengan begitu mudah memunculkan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam diri Kise. Perasaan yang membuatnya sesak. Lagipula, aneh rasanya mendengar Akashi melepaskan kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun untuk orang lain dengan begitu mudah.

"Apa setelah memberikan Midorima-san kepada Takao-san Akashicchi merasa bahagia? Apa Akashicchi pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia?!"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan terlalu menggebu. Kise bahkan merasa kehabisan napas setelahnya. Seolah seluruh perasaannya ikut tertumpahkan dalam pertanyaan itu. Kise merasa lega. Lega dengan sedikit pacuan adrenalin seperti saat ia mencapai garis akhir dalam pertandingan lari.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Akashi. Ekspresi yang mungkin mendekati keterkejutan. Kedua mata Akashi sama sekali tidak terbelalak, tapi ia hanya memandang Kise dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu lalu urung. Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu. Hingga dentum jantung Kise perlahan mereda. Adrenalinnya surut dan yang muncul adalah rasa malu karena sudah terbawa perasaan.

Seketika itu juga wajah Kise serasa terbakar.

"W-Wah! L-lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi, Akashicchi! I-itu hanya pertanyaan bodoh!" Kise meracau. Ia berpaling dari Akashi dan menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ada yang menyentak Akashi saat itu juga. Napasnya tertahan untuk sesaat. Suatu perasaan baru yang belum pernah ia alami tumbuh perlahan. Sebuah senyum terbias tanpa bisa ia tahan. Rasa hangat yang seperti melingkupinya semakin bertambah hingga akhirnya Akashi tertawa pelan.

 _Ah, kepolosan seorang bocah memang menyenangkan._

" _Maa_ , melihat Ryouta yang seperti ini juga bisa membuatku bahagia."

" _Mou_ , Akashicchi!"

Rengekan Kise justru membuat Akashi tertawa semakin lepas. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam kedua pergelangan Kise yang masih menutupi wajahnya dan menarik pelan. Saat akhirnya Kise mengalah dan menurunkan tangan, Akashi menangkup pipinya yang masih terasa hangat.

Pandangan Akashi melembut saat ia melihat ekspresi merajuk Kise. Disingkapnya helaian pirang yang nakal ke belakang telinga Kise. Perlahan ia mencondongkan badan. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam pagutan lembut dan Kise memejamkan mata. Dan saat si pirang menyerah dalam ciuman mereka, Akashi diam-diam melahirkan harapan.

Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar menantikan kekalahan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
